Escabulléndome En Tus Sueños
by MafuBaka
Summary: A Arya siempre le había gustado colarse a dormir con Jon. A él nunca le molestó compartir su cama. Traducción del original 'Sneaking Into Your Dreams' de Nanimoon.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: ¡Hola! ^^

Antes que nada, gracias por pasearte por mi Fic, espero que resulte de tu agrado y decidas quedarte para los siguientes capítulos. ¡Nada me haría más feliz!

Esta es la traducción del Fic de Nanimoon 'Sneaking Into Your Dreams'.

Desde que leí Juego de Tronos. Estoy absolutamente traumada con la pareja Jon/Arya, así que cuando encontré esta historia quedé completamente prendada, a tal grado que decidí pedir permiso para traducirlo, y ¡ta chán!

Advertencia: Como dije antes, soy la traumada del Jon/Arya, así que si encuentras las relaciones incestuosas ofensivas, o simplemente no te gustan... Me pone triste decirlo, pero esta no es la historia para ti.

Disclaimer: Ni Nanimoon ni yo poseemos nada que tenga que ver con la fabulosa 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' de George R.R. Martin. Somos un par de fanáticas que comparten el amor por Jon y Arya. He dicho.

¡Disfrúten!

* * *

No era ningún secreto, -al menos en la Casa Stark-, que Arya siempre se levantaba por la noche para escabullirse a la cama de Jon.

Al principio, cuando apenas aprendió a caminar, ella vagaba sin rumbo alguno, hasta que terminaba por ser una bebé perdida que lloraba y no permitía que nadie la regresara a su cuna, al menos, nadie que no fuera Ned, Robb, o Jon.

Pronto los Starks se dieron cuenta de que la persona más efectiva para calmar a la lobezna de Invernalia era Jon, y él no tardó en darse cuenta de que la mejor manera de hacerlo, era dejar que ella durmiera a su lado.

Lady Catelyn detestaba la idea de dejar que su preciosa niña durmiera en la misma cama que el bastardo de su Señor Esposo, pero tras diez noches de llano incesante, hasta ella se rindió. Arya simplemente tenía una extraña conexión con el chico.

Lord Eddard nunca dijo nada al respecto, inclusive, algunas veces se sorprendería a sí mismo sonriendo ante la imagen de Jon cargándola.

El Maestre Luwin decía que era algo sumamente curioso, y la Vieja Tata se limitaba a observarlos con sabiduría.

Así que, conforme crecieron, todo el mundo comenzó a pretender que no les resultaba extraño que la hija menor de Lord Eddard Stark casi nunca se encontrara en su habitación.

La verdad sea dicha, a Jon nunca le molestó compartir su cama. Él amaba a Arya. Cuando ella era una bebita, solía dormir encaramada en su pecho, haciéndolo sentir sumamente orgulloso de sí mismo; y ahora disfrutaba sentirla entre sus brazos, y la forma en que su cuerpo se siente tibio contra el suyo en las noches frías.

Inclusive diría que era muy felíz de ese modo, y que no se quejaba en lo absoulto. Bueno, excepto por ese pequeño hecho... Era bastante tonto... Pero... Arya tenía una especie de... Hábito, al dormir.

Ella trepaba a la cama de Jon, escurriéndose bajo sus pieles de dormir y se acurrucaría a su lado. Con la naturalidad de quien ha hecho lo mismo por mucho tiempo, pronto tendría la cabeza recostada en el hueco de su hombro, y su pierna se enredaría en la de él. Sus dedos acabarían dentro de su ropa y juguetearían en su pecho, haciendo trazos perezosos hasta tocar la fina línea de vello en su abdomen, hasta casi llegar a la cintura de sus pantalones de dormir.

El 'problema', es que eso era algo nuevo. Cuando era pequeña, sus deditos simplemente se acomodarían en su pecho, y ella dormiría tranquilamente el resto de la noche. Ahora insistía en hacer esos cosquilleantes patrones por su piel. Eso hacía que Jon se incomodara, pero nunca lo suficiente como para rogarle que durmiera en su propia habitación.

Entonces, con tal de hacer que su hermanita fuera feliz -y él también, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura-, Jon Nieve desarrolló el hábito de levantarse muy, muy temprano. Ese era uno de sus secretos, y nunca confesaría la razón para madrugar. Ni siquiera a Arya; aunque a veces pensaba que muchísimo menos se lo diría a Arya.

La principal razón por la que Jon se levantaba antes que todos, es porque se trataba de adaptar. Al principio, cuando Arya comenzó a hacer su... Cosa esa... Él nunca podría tener una buena noche de sueño, pues siempre sentía extraños estremecimientos en su estómago que transformaban el dormir en una labor titánica. Ya había superado eso.

Ahora tenía nuevos problemas. Esta vez, siempre despertaba en la más incómoda de las situaciones... Duro...

Al principio, le rogó a los dioses que lo libraran de la completamente indeseada reacción de su cuerpo cuando Arya decidiera dormir con él, pero no sirvió de nada. Los dioses eran más bien espíritus sordos y sin alma que nunca le harían caso.

Su cuerpo, por otra parte, parecía estar decidido a actuar aún más embarazosamente cuando su hermanita lo abrazaba de esa forma. Ahí fué cuando lo decidió. A partir de ese momento se levantaría de madrugada, luchando contra sus deseos de quedarse en la cama; desenredaría a Arya de él -si es que se encontraba ahí-, esquivaría a Robb y se dirigiría directamente a los baños para darsela ducha más fría que pudiera tomar sin resfriarse.

Una vez se dió cuenta de que la helada agua de Invernalia no era suficiente para liberarlo de semejante problema.

Eso fué exactamente lo que hizo esa mañana. Se levantara realizar su ritual diario de la ducha, ganándose un suave suspiro de Arya -a quien no le gustaba en lo absoulto dejar que Jon la abandonara en la cama-, y una mirada somnolienta de Robb. Después de eso casi corrió a los baños para deshacerse de su ofensiva situación.

¿Era sólo su imaginación, o esto cada vez era más difícil?

'Probablemente sólo sea cosa de hoy...' Reflexionó mientras sentía como el sueño aún nublaba su mente.

Era una mañana muy fría, y el cuerpo de Arya contra el suyo se sentía tan calientito... Y sus pechos estaban suaves...

Wow. ¿Que carajos había sido eso? Táchenlo. Jon Nieve no acababa de pensar en los pechos de su hermanita, ¡por el amor de los dioses!

Esa fue una mala jugada de su mente adormilada. Sí, eso había sido. Uno tan sólo tenía que ver a Theon recién levantado para comprobar como el sueño puede generar tan irrazonables pensamientos.

'Sueño.' Decidió mientras colocaba su rostro bajo el chorro de agua helada.

* * *

Arya despertó unos diez minutos después.

¿Por qué la cama está fría? Automáticamente, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Jon. ¿Donde está Jon? ¿Acaso se había equivocado de cama? Claramente recordaba haberse colado en su habitación la noche anterior. Hacía frío entonces... ¿Había soñado todo eso?

Se desperezó mientras hundía el rostro en las pieles. Inhaló profundamente, disfrutando el aturdimiento que nublaba su mente cada vez que captaba el aroma de Jon. ¡Olía tan bien!

Bueno, el olor probaba que ella había dormido en la cama correcta, después de todo. De acuerdo... No era la correcta cama correcta, si tomamos en cuenta que ella debería dormir al lado de Sansa y Jeyne, pero, al diablo con ellas. La cama de Jon era la mejor cama para dormir.

Su hermano siempre estaba calientito, y esa era la principal razón por la que adoraba pasar la noche con él. Eso la redirigió a su pensamiento anterior. '¿Donde está Jon?'.

Observó el cuarto. Aún estaba oscuro afuera, y los primeros rayos del sol apenas se dejaban ver en el horizonte. De eso estaba segura.

Encontró a Robb durmiendo al otro lado de la habitación. Si Robb seguía ahí... ¿¡Donde en los Siete Infiernos estaba Jon!? Ahora estaba irritada. Trató de ponerse en pie para buscarlo y arrastrar su loco trasero de vuelta a la cama.

Toda esa determinación flaqueó justo en el momento en que sacó las piernas de las pieles. ¡Hacía mucho frío!

'Volverá... ¿No es así?' Rogó en su interior.

Trató de volver a dormir, pero fué inútil; ahora estaba más que despierta. Simplemente no quería levantarse aún. Poco a poco sus pensamientos se fueron aclarando, siempre volviendo a uno sólo: ¿Por qué Jon está haciendo eso?

Con 'eso', la Stark se refería a la disposición de su hermano a despertar tan temprano. Él siempre había sido un dormilón incanzable, como ella... Enconces, ¿por qué insistía en madrugar? Nadie quiere hacerlo, ¿o sí?

Arya volvióna abrazar su almohada, sintiendo el aroma inundar sus sentidos mientras dejaba escapar un quejido de frustración. ¡Le gustaba despertar con él, maldita sea! No hay mejor sensación que la que le dejaba su mano cuando acaricia su cabeza...

Prefería su antigua rutina. Cuando Robb despertaba y los ignoraba, simplemente. Permitiéndole quedarse un ratito más en el calor de Jon. La loba se estaba devanando los sesos tratando de encontrar la razón por la que su hermano de la nada hallaría el amor por madrugar.

Desafortunadamente, no pudo encontrar ninguna.

Últimamente se encontraba actuando extraño... Quizás algo le preocupara. Eso seguramente explicaría por qué ya no hacía esos extremadamente adorables patrones de círculo que trazaba en su espalda cuando no podía dormir,

¿Pero qué le preocupaba?

Cayendo en la cuenta de que a este paso no encontraría la respuesta jamás, Arya juntó el coraje necesario para arrastrarse fuera de la cama. Una vez de pie, caminó directamente hacia Robb con un malvado plan en mente. Sabía que Nymeria y Fantasma estaban de su lado, pero le dirigió una mirada casi amenazadora a Viento Gris mientras llegaba a donde su hermano mayor dormía.

Se acercó a su oído lentamente y...

-¡ROBB, TE MEASTE EN LA CAMA! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Robb saltó casi medio metro en el aire. -¿¡Hice qué!? -Murmuró mientras sus adormiladas manos trataba de palpar toda la superficie del colchón.

Arya estaba riendo tan fuertemente que pronto sintió que se asfixiaba. Para ese entonces, Robb ya estaba bastante despierto.

-No deberías hacer eso. ¡Casi me matas del susto! -Reclamó.

-No sabía que aún temías mojar la cama como el bebé Rickon... - Lo provocó, sin dejar de reír ni un instante.

El Stark mayor puso los ojos en blanco mientras salía de la habitación con las pieles aún sobre los hombros.

Eventualmente, Arya fue capaz de dejar de reír. Si bien su mañana no había comenzado linda -cuando despertó sola, de nuevo-, asustar a Robb había logrado que su día pareciera un poquito más brillante,

Fue a la cocina y tomó una rebanada de pan caliente. Pronto decidió que iría a averiguar si Bran estaba entrenando con Ser Rodrik el día de hoy. Quizás podría colarse... Amaba las prácticas de arquería.

Antes de que pudiera encontrar a su hermano, o llegar al patio de entrenamiento, la voz de Sansa se hizo presente. Dijo algo sobre la Septa Mordane y las labores de costura que Arya ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar. Estaba demasiado concentrada en salir y encontrar un arco para practicar.

Todos sus planes se frustraron cuando la mismísima Septa apareció para arrastrarla al cuarto de costura. ¡Por los Siete, ella odiaba la costura!

* * *

¡Wii! -Dando vueltas alrededor de su cuarto con los brazos al aire-.

¿Les gustó? ¿Siii?

El Fic original aún no está completo, creo que al momento van unos seis capítulos, los cuales estoy dividiendo, ¡están kilométricos! Así que esta historia se actualizará poco a poco...

Una vez más, yo soy sólo la traductora.

¿Reviews? ¡Por favor!

Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de la Traductora: ¡Hola! ^^

Debido a la aceptación que tuvo el capítulo uno, aquí les traigo la continuación!

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Mientras se sentaba en su silla de tortura, pensaba una y otra vez que debió de haber dormido un poco más. Era menos complicado aguantar a Sansa, a la Septa y a su Señora Madre cuando dormía en la habitación de los chicos.

Quejándose, comenzó a hacer el peor tejido de cadena de su entera vida, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a imaginar cómo sería estar entrenando con el arco, o montando a caballo en esos momentos.

Las labores de costura debian ser lo más aburrido del mundo. Y por si no era lo suficientemente malo, Sansa y Jeyne se encargaban de hacerla aún más infeliz con sus pláticas incesantes. No tenía mucho que la vieja bruja las había dejado ahí, y ella ya estaba planeando cómo se podría escapar.

Como siempre, la plática de las chicas era sobre hombres.

Pero no cualquier tipo de hombres, eso no. Estaban hablando de los hombres en esas malditas historias que ellas tanto amaban.

Arya rodó los ojos. ¿Es que acaso había alguien más idiota que ellas dos? Se suponía que ella era la tonta, después de todo, era la menor.

-¿No te gustaría besar a Theon? Digo, sólo para saber que se siente. -Le preguntó Jeyne a Sansa.

-¡No! -Respondió la pelirroja, sonrojándose como sólo Sansa podía.

-Yo lo haría, supongo... He escuchado a muchas chicas de la cocina decir que besa muy bien. -Dijo Jeyne.

'¡Asqueroso!' Era todo lo que Arya podía pensar al escuchar a Jeyne. ¿Por qué querría alguien besar a un chico? ¡Y a Theon, sobre todo! Él era el hombre más extraño del planeta...

Dejó salir un pequeño bufido, e inmediatamente, tenía las miradas de Sansa y Jeyne sobre ella. Su hermana tenía esa habitual mirada que decía que había olvidado que ella estaba ahí, y Jeyne la observaba con fastidio.

-Oh, vamos Arya-comenzó-. ¿No te parece que Theon es lindo?

Arya dejó salir un ruido que fue mitad disgusto y mitad diversión ante aquella idea. -No, no lo es. Ni siquiera un poquito.

-¡Deténte, Jeyne! ¡Arya es muy joven para pensar en esas cosas! -Replicó Sansa.

Arya odiaba eso. Detestaba cuando decían que era 'demasiado joven' para algo. De acuerdo, quizás no le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de besar a un chico, ¿y qué? No le interesaba. Eso no significaba que fuera demasiado joven.

-No lo es. -Dijo Jeyne, causando en Arya una genuina sorpresa al escucharla decir eso. -¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión hace tres años cuando el joven Frey vino a hablar con tu padre? -Continuó. -Tenías la edad de Arya entonces.

La loba menor estaba muy segura de que nunca antes había visto a su hermana sonrojarse de esa forma. ¿Habrá besado al tal joven Frey? Oooh, esperen a que se lo cuente a Jon.

-Lo recuerdo. -Dijo Sansa mientras volvía al 'modo Lady'. -Pero esa era yo.

'¿Qué quería decir con eso?'. Pensaba Arya.

-Eso sí. -Coincidió Jeyne. -Arya no piensa en este tipo de cosas. -Continuó mientras una malvada sonrisa asomaba en su rostro. -¿Recuerdas cuando dijo que se quería casar con Jon?

Tanto Sansa como Jeyne estallaron en ruidosas carcajadas.

-¡Sí lo recuerdo! ¡Las cosas que dice! -Logró articular Sansa, al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Jeyne

-¡Y Jon, sobre todo! -Dijo Jeyne sin dejar de reír. -¡Con todo ese cabello! Sólo a tí se te pudo ocurrir, Arya...

En ese momento decidió salir, fastidiada por las risas de las chicas. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba haber dicho eso!

Caminó hasta uno de los ventanales del castillo y se sentó ahí. Quizás podría besar a un chico sólo para saber por qué tanto alboroto al respecto. Quizás Mycah...

Apenas trató de imaginarlo, se asqueó y decidió dejarlo.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia los chicos que entrenaban en el patio, y las palabras de Jeyne volvieron a su mente. Nunca querría besar a un hombre, al menos no en los labios... Mucho menos a Theon, quien, aparte de ser raro, tenía algo que le ponía los pelos de punta. No. Ella jamás besaría a Theon.

Entonces enfocó a Jon. Su alta figura combatiendo contra Robb... 'Los labios de Jon probablemente son lindos.' Pensó. Si tuviera que escoger alguien a quien besar, sería a él. Quizás.

Sin razón aparente, recuerda el calor que su cuerpo le transmite cuando se acurrucan juntos. Su estómago da un vuelco y sus mejillas comienzan a sentirse más calientes de lo normal... Es un sentimiento extraño, pero al mismo tiempo, muy lindo,

'Quizás debería besar a Jon...', piensa soñadoramente.

La pregunta ahora es... ¿Como lo convencerá para que la bese?

* * *

-La follaré hasta que me ruege piedad. -Comentaba Theon, tan refinado como siempre.

-Eso me hace creer que tienes el suficiente oro para eso. -Respondió Robb, a quien la falta de modales de Theon no incomodaba. -Ros es una prostituta cara, ¿recuerdas?

Theon sacudió la cabeza. -Me dejará tenerla. Soy de las Islas del Hierro, ya sabrás. Todas las chicas quieren un poco de nosotros. ¡Somos los mejores amantes del los Siete Reinos y más allá!

Jon no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. ¿Es que podría existir alguien más egocéntrico? Suspiró, y Robb le tiró una mirada de entendimiento.

-Haces eso sólo porque no sabes lo que es, Jon. El sentir el seno de una mujer en tu mano mientras entras y sales de su interior haciendo que grite tu nombre... -Mordió su labio inferior, al mismo tiempo que hacía una cara lujuriosa.

Honestamente, Jon diría que si algo hacían las descripciones de Theon era, simplemente, lograr que él perdiera todo interés en ello. No pudo evitar volver a rodar los ojos. Arya le estaba pegando el gesto...

-Podrías venir con nosotros, ¿sabes? Beber un poco y charlar con las damas. -Dijo Robb.

Oh, Jon lo sabía. Eso era justo lo que su medio hermano solía hacer. Encontrarse con sus amigos, beber vino y hablar con las chicas -a veces hasta besar a algunas-. Jon hizo lo mismo por un tiempo.

Bueno, hasta el incidente de Ros.

Theon consideró que ya era hora de que Jon 'entrara en acción', así que le pagó a Ros para que estuviera con él en su último día del nombre, como su regalo... Ahora no podía ir a ningún sitio sin escuchar a todas las chicas reír ante su aparente 'carencia de habilidades'.

Era una mentira, de hecho.

Al contrario de lo que muchos creían, Jon sabía exactamente qué, y cómo hacerlo. La verdad era que Ros estaba rogándole que la tomara cuando la culpa lo atacó. Todo lo que podría salir mal decidió brotar en su cabeza en ese preciso momento,

Mucho tiempo atrás, Jon había decidido que nunca engendraría a un bastardo. Probablemente se alistaría a la Guardia de la Noche; así ninguna mujer tendría que concebir a su hijo.

Por eso se negó a poseerla.

Decir que Ros se molestó era quedarse corto. Se enfureció. Después de que Jon saliera, ella abandonó el lugar murmurando que él no podía hacerlo. 'Pequeño', dijo... Y él trataba de no pensar en ello. Desde ese entonces se resistía a visitar cualquier taberna de Invernalia. De hecho, se negaba a volver a pisar una taberna en los Siete Reinos.

-¡No lo creo! -Ladró Theon-. Jon nunca ha sentido atracción alguna por las mujeres. ¡Prefiere la compañía de los niños pequeños!

Su cuerpo se estremeció, haciéndolo sentir una pequeña horda del fantasma de su erección matutina. Con el rostro inexpresivo, Jon combatió la urgencia de responder a las palabras del discípulo de su padre.

Oh, vaya que él sentía atracción... Había hecho que Ros gimiera... Ella le había suplicado que la tomara...

Pero una de las cosas que lo hicieron perder el interés fue la forma en que jadeaba su nombre... Sonaba falso.

También sentía eso. La forma en que despertó... Como si su cuerpo pidiera una liberación que él no le podía proporcionar. En un rincón de su mente escuchó el nombre de Arya. De la nada se volvía a sentir avergonzado por ese sentimiento,

Mordió sus labios tratando de contener el enojo, y la marea de sensaciones desconocidas que amenazaban con ahogarlo. ¿Qué le sucedía?

En ese momento fué que Robb decidió salvarlo de sí mismo, y de Theon.

-Jon es demasiado como Padre. No le gusta estar entre el montón. -Dijo. -Vámonos, o Ros estará ocupada para cuando lleguemos allá.

Jon le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciéndole en silencio. Tras despedirse, caminó rumbo a la cocina.

Al entrar, escuchó la risita ahogada de Jeyne Poole. Genial... Las historias de Ros debían haber llegado a oídos de la Pequeña Reina del Cotilleo.

'¿Cuando desaparecería el rumor?'. Pensó mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.

-¡Jon! -Llamó Bran. -¿Nos puedes contar una historia de fantasmas?

Sonrio. Por supuesto que podía.

Después de la cena, reunió a sus medios hermanos frente a la chimienea, y les relató la más terrorífica historia que el tío Benjen le había contado.

Bran estaba sentado al lado de su lobo Verano. Rickon estaba cabeceando sobre Peludo, y Fantasma y Nymeria estaban cerca de Arya,

Para cuando la historia terminó, Bran también se encontraba a punto de dormirse. Lady Catelyn ya se había ido a sus aposentos -gracias a los dioses-. Lord Eddard tomó a Rickon en brazos para llevarlo a la cama, al mismo tiempo que Bran se colgaba de su mano, más dormido que despierto.

Miró a Arya, casi suspirando. Conocía esa expresión.

Esa pequeña sonrisa que aseguraba que ni siquiera se molestaría en ir a su habitación antes de colarse en su cama.

En fin, no habría problema con que le prestara una camiseta suya, ¿o sí?

Mientras caminaban hacia -su- cuarto, Jon juraría que Arya lo observaba de forma extraña... Casi soñadora. Ni siquiera se parecía a su mirada de 'tengo una estupenda broma para gastarte'.

Extraño...

Pero era sólo su impresión, ¿o no?

* * *

Jajajaja... ¿Lo será? xD

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

N/T: ¡Hola! *0*

Con ustedes, ¡el capítulo del Jueves! -Aplaude-.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Arya hizo exactamente lo que Jon predijo que haría. ¿Cuál era el punto de escapar de Sansa, si podía ir a la habitación de su hermano directamente?

Apenas llegaron al cuarto, Arya saltó a la cama y observó a Jon mientras se quitaba la túnica, quedándose sólo con su jubón blanco. Prestando especial atención en su cuerpo... Hoy era un excelente día para comenzar con su plan; especialmente con Robb y Theon fuera.

De verdad le hacía feliz saber que -aparentemente-, Jon se negaba a salir con esos dos. Odiaba tener que dormir en su fría e incómoda cama. A veces trataba de meterse en la de Jon, pero ni siquiera su esencia impresa en las pieles era suficiente... No era lo mismo sin él.

Recordó entonces la última vez que había estado fuera; un día después de su día del nombre. Volvió a casa antes que Robb y Theon, y estaba sonrojado. ¡Incluso se atrevió a regañarla por no estar en su propia habitación!

Obviamente, le pidió perdón después, y ella, grácilmente, se lo concedió. Trató de preguntarle qué había sucedido, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Arya sabía que aunque no lo dijera, a Jon también le gustaba dormir con ella, pero estaba segura de que nunca la había sostenido tan fuerte como lo hizo aquella vez.

Trató de volverse a concentrar. ¿Como averiguaría si valía la pena besar a Jon? Probablemente lo sí, pero debía estar completamente segura. Sabía que quería besar a alguien guapo. Inteligente también, de ser posible...

Su hermano era un genio chiflado de vez en cuando, y sabía que él era lindo. Pero quería besar al chico más hermoso del mundo; de ese modo podría decirle exactamente eso a Sansa y a Jeyne.

Entonces volvió a posar la mirada sobre él. Jon era delgado y bajito, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía muy fuerte... Inclusive desde la cama podía ver sus músculos. Su piel era tan pálida que aparentaba ser fría como la nieve; pero Arya sabía que no era cierto. Ella conocía la piel de Jon a la perfección: era suave y cálida como una hoguera. Oh, y tenía un olor delicioso... Una combinación de musgo, vino caliente, miel, llama de vela y tormenta invernal; dulce, pero fuerte.

En ese momento él le tendió una de sus camisetas, y ella se comenzó a quitar la suya de inmediato. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vió darle la espalda. Encontraba gracioso el modo en que Jon siempre se volteaba rápidamente, sin tratar de robar una miradita, como ella hacía a veces.

Una vez que se terminó de poner la camiseta, entró bajo las pieles para esperarlo. Jon estaba teniendo problemas deshaciendo un nudo en sus pantalones.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? -Ofreció.

Lo escuchó pasar saliva. -¿Qué? -Dijo, sonando como Robb aquella mañana.

Extraño... Jon siempre le prestaba atención, a menos que... ¡Oh!

Le gustaba como se veía a veces. Casi confundido. Señal inequívoca de que Jon tenía sueño. Arya sonrió. Le gustaba el Jon sonmoliento. Ese Jon haría aquellos hermosos patrones circulares en su espalda que ella tanto amaba.

-¿Te ayudo? -Repitió mientras señalaba el nudo.

-Está bien, ya lo tengo. -Murmuró mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo. ¡Los dioses eran buenos! Jon de verdad tenía sueño.

Su hermano se recostó en la cama, atrayéndola hacia su pecho de inmediato. Arya sintió su mano tocar la piel de su espalda. ¡Yupi! Era algo especial, puesto que Jon ya casi no lo hacía.

Tuvo que resistir el impulso de bufar indignada. ¿Por qué insistía en levantarse temprano? Al menos ahora comenzaba a lucir más cansado; eso normalmente significaba que se acurrucarían.

De acuerdo. Quizás no debería molestarle tanto que su hermano madrugara, pero al mismo tiempo quería que se quedara con ella hasta que despertara. ¿Cuál era el problema en ello?

Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia Theon entonces... Él probablemente debería considerar el dejar de entrenar con Jon, al menos por un tiempo. La última vez que su hermano estaba... -¿como lo había descrito su padre? ¡oh, sí!- estresado, Theon acabó con una muñeca torcida.

Arya sonrió un poquito. Probablemente debería poner hielo en sus zapatos. Eso haría feliz a Jon, aún cuando nunca lo diría.

Ella sabía que la quería. Por las noches siempre la abrazaba con vehemencia y satisfacción. Algunas veces hasta gruñía placenteramente.

Observó como Jon cerraba los ojos, al mismo tiempo que ella escurría sus manos al interior del jubón en un acto reflejo, acariciando la fina línea de vello en el centro de su vientre. Siente los músculos de su abdomen contraerse levemente, y se pregunta por millonésima vez el por qué.

Respira tranquilamente al sentir sus manos moverse, y su esencia envolviéndola. A veces sólo quería extender sus dedos por su piel, sintiéndo las líneas de sus músculos, y enredarlos en aquel adorable camino de cabello. Se siente tan bien...

Justo cuando comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, se recordó a sí misma que no podía dormir. Tiene un plan que llevar a cabo. Bufó suavemente; ¿por qué siempre olvidaba todo cuando Jon la sostenía?

Parpadeando suavemente, pensó que su hermano ya debía estar dormido. Se movió un poco más, tocando sus cuerpos. Él dejó escapar un suave gemido, y sus brazos se estrecharon aún más, en torno a la cintura de la loba.

Contenta con su reacción, Arya lo observa. Luce en calma. Jon nunca parece completamente relajado estando despierto; siempre se está protegiendo.

No pudo evitar sonreir al recordar como su rostro se desmoronaba en una sonrisa cuando ella corre a abrazarlo. Su mirada siempre se iluminaba con un brillo casi violeta.

"Es bello." Vuelve a concluir. Trató de compararlo con todos los chicos que conoce, observando la línea de su mandíbula. No, Jon es, en definitiva, el más guapo que ha visto. Entonces fijó la vista en sus labios, tratando de imaginarse lo que se sentiría tenerlos contra los suyos.

Una de sus manos se deslizó hacia arriba, determinada a tocar sus labios. Con extremo cuidado para no perturbar su sueño, comenzó a sentir el aire frío al alcanzar el cuello de su jubón.

Sus dedos acariciaron su barbilla, y, lentamente trataron de presionar las yemas de sus dedos contra sus labios. Su respiración sonaba estrepitosamente, y podía sentir el latido de su corazón desbocarse.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa... ¡Jon la besa todo el tiempo! ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Ha besado sus mejillas, y la palma de su mano miles de veces.

¿Que en los Siete Infiernos era ese ruido? ¿Su corazón estaba haciendo semejante escándalo?

Le ordenó a su cuerpo permanecer callado. Jon terminará por despertarse si continuaba de ruidosa.

Sus dedos -al fin-, lograron tocar sus labios. No podía ni siquiera describir cómo se sentían... Eran suaves, y cálidos como Jon...

Lamió sus labios inconscientemente, y su cabeza comenzaba a sentirse ligera.

Su índice presionó su labio inferior. ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo? Los labios de Jon...

En ese momento su hermano exhaló fuertemente, y Arya se congeló, tratando de pretender que estaba dormida.

Poco a poco, su mano retrocedió, hasta terminar encaramada en su pecho. Despejando su mente, trató de imaginar qué pudo haber sucedido. Al no encontrar respuesta alguna, volvió a enfocar su rostro. El calor que se extendió en su interior resultaba placentero y desconocido para ella.

'Bésalo'. Pensó de repente. '¡Ahora!' Era casi como una orden...

Se sorprendió a sí misma sonrojándose. Quizás no debería hacer eso...

'Quiero que él me bese también...'

¿Esa había sido ella? Bueno, había que admitir que eso era lo que quería.

Al menos, ahora lo sabía. Quiere besar a Jon. Sólo para saber qué se siente.

¿A quién le importa lo que Sansa o Jeyne digan?

Jon era, y siempre será la elección correcta.

* * *

Kyaaa... Me encantó... */*

¿A ustedes?


	4. Chapter 4

N/T: Wii, capítulo tempranero de Lunes! *0*

Comencemos con algo que no había hecho.

¡Muchas gracias por los doce Reviews!

judycamila: Oh, si que está interesante, y se pondrá aún más. ;) Gracias por seguir el Fic!

¡Gracias a mis dos Anónimos -creo que son dos...Uu-! Si sólo eres uno, ¡Wow! Gracias por comentar tanto!

Por cierto, Anónima de firma Ani, ¿Quid Pro Quo? Me pasarías el link, o algo así? Con gusto lo leeré, y, ¿por que no? Podríamos ver la posibilidad de una traducción.

CaMuChi: -Me encanta tu nombre- xD. ¡Gracias por el Fav y los Reviews! Trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana, para no acabarme los originales y ya no tener nada que subir... XD

LucylaLyngle: Jajajajajaja, ¿conoces a los Vocaloids? Bueno, los gemelos Kagamine se encargaron de darle en la torre a mi moral anti-incesto... Así que, concuerdo contigo amiga, ¡Jon/Arya FTW! \m/

Por último, pero no menos importante, gracias la Lucy125 por el Fav. ^^

¡Disfrúten!

* * *

Jon despertó con algo verdaderamente suave presionado contra su pecho. Obviamente, Arya... Casi dejó escapar un gruñido, al darse cuenta de que estaba prácticamente sobre de él.

Trató de desenredar sus cuerpos, pero ella gimió en protesta. Esta chica era su perdición. Estaba seguro. ¿Es que no era capaz de ir en contra de sus deseos, aún cuando estaba dormida?

Dirigió la mirada al otro lado de la habitación. Robb no había vuelto a la habitación... Probablemente estaba tratando de evitar la ira de Lady Catelyn al dormir con Theon.

Decidió que podía quedarse un poco más bajo las pieles. Su 'problema' estaba ahí, -como todas las mañanas-, pero últimamamente casi no dormía...

* * *

Después de un rato, Jon despertó sintiendo un incómodo vacío en los brazos, y una sensación confortante en la cabeza. ¿Y Arya?

Su mente conectó, casi de inmediato, el vacío entre sus brazos con la ausencia de su hermana. '¿Por qué no está durmiendo?', pensó. Ella nunca despertaba antes que él, y no había escuchado a nadie llamarla.

Sintió la respiración fallarle cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza. Oh, dioses. No había sentido su... ¿O sí? Por favor, díganle que ella no percibió su maldito problema.

Debía saber lo que significaba... Jon exhaló pesadamente. Tenía que encontrarla y ofrecerle una explicación. ¡Dioses! Probablemente no volvería a hablarle.

Respiró profundo, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. Esperen... ¿Que fué eso? Eran acaso, ¿dedos en su cabeza?

Abrió los ojos, y una de las muecas de Arya le dieron la bienvenida. Se encontraba sentada en la cama con su cabeza en las piernas, y peinaba su cabello lentamente con los dedos.

'¡Alabados sean los dioses! ¡Al fin me han escuchado!' Musitó Jon hacia sus adentros.

-Buenos días Jon. -Dijo Arya, dedicándole una resplandeciente sonrisa. -¿Siempre te pones tan serio al despertar? -Añadió mientras continuaba acariciando su frente.

Reprimió un bostezo y se desperezó con la cabeza aún sobre las piernas de la loba. -Buenos días, hermanita. -Ignoró su pregunta, sabiendo que se trataba de una broma.

Trató de incorporarse, pero fue rapidamente detenido por una mano sobre su pecho. Podía permanecer así un rato, ¿no? Además, sus caricias se sentían bien...

-Jon... -Susurró Arya.

- ¿Si? -Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, puesto que aún se encontraba adormilado. De cualquier forma, apreciaba de sobremanera que, una vez más, se hubiera salvado de la peor conversación de su vida.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -Respondió seriamente la chica.

De pronto se sentía muy despierto. Cuando Arya se ponía así, normalmente significaba que necesitaba ayuda para escapar de algún castigo por sus bromas. Fijó la vista en su rostro, prestando atención.

-Por supuesto que puedes, ¿acaso lo dudas? -Dijo.

-Tienes que prometerme que responderás, sin importar qué. -Sentenció.

¿Debería estar preocupado ahora? No hay conversación alguna que comience así y termine de forma bonita. Al menos, no para él -lo recordaba: la última ocasión había sido algo muy vergonzoso-. De cualquier forma, debía ser algo terriblemente importante, ya que lo preguntaba tan temprano.

-De acuerdo. Arya, te lo prometo. -Respondió, dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella inhaló profundamente. Eso, en definitiva, era una mala señal. -¿Cómo se siente besar a alguien?

¿Qué en los Siete Infiernos había sido eso? No le acababa de preguntar sobre besar, ¿o sí? Quizas podría bromear un poco... Observó su rostro. No, ella lo estaba preguntando seriamente.

-¿Perdón?

-Vamos, lo prometiste. Y sé que ya has besado chicas antes, así que, ¿cómo se siente? -Repitió sin ratro alguno de vergüenza en su rostro. En definitiva, Arya no era una chica normal...

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -En serio, ¿cómo lo sabía? No era como si Jon hubiera besado a todas las chicas de Invernalia.

La loba lo miró con una de sus cejas levantadas, incrédula. -Escuché a unas chicas hablando sobre ello. Ahora, ¿quisieras responder, porfavor?

Trató de idear una buena respuesta en su mente, al mismo tiempo que su rostro formaba una mueca. Lo único que se le venía a la cabeza eran más preguntas.

¿Por qué quería saberlo?

¿Acaso estaba interesada en algún chico?

¿Quién era ese maldito futuro-chico-muerto?

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. ¿No volvería a dormir con él? Ahora que pensaba en chicos... Sintió la tristeza y el enojo hervirle en la sangre.

Aventuró una breve mirada hacia ella. Estaba pacientemente esperando su respuesta.

Suspiró, y al responder su voz no mostró ni una pizca de los sentimientos que ardían en su interior. Podría mentir. Decir que era horrible sólo para que ella no quisiera besar chicos...

-Se siente distinto. Pero es muy agradable... Difícil de describir. -Quería golpearse hasta quedar morado. No podía mentir. No a Arya; jamás. -¿Puedo saber por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada... -Respondió elevando los hombros. Con Arya siempre había que estar preparado para todo.

Jon sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. No lo hubiera preguntado sin una buena razón. Eso significaba que en algún sitio de Invernalia un chico había llamado la atención de su hermanita. Y por tal ofensa, ese chico debía sufrir. Su mente comenzó a maquinar una muerte adecuada para aquel idiota.

-¿Segura? -Dijo, sentándose frente a ella.

-Sip. -Respondió, tronando la 'p' entre sus labios.

Él hizo una mueca. Tenía que descubrir quién era ese chico -y hacerlo sufrir-. Inhaló una vez más, tratando de ser racional. Siempre supo que ese día llegaría. Pero no esperaba sentirse tan... Herido.

-Deshagamos nuestro ayuno, ¿sí? -La llamó al salir de la cama, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Quizás sí estaba celoso, pero Arya era su preciosa hermanita. Es normal celar a las hermanas, ¿no es así?

Un pensamiento surgió de alguna esquina de su mente. "No de esa forma..."

Su lado oscuro sabía que, aún cuando no lo admitiera, esa chica le estaba dando más problemas que antes.

De acuerdo, estaba celoso. Pero no era por culpa de un chico. Sino por la noción de otro hombre haciendo algo que -muy en el fondo-, él quería hacer. Sabía que estaba mal...

"De cualquier forma, lo quieres hacer." Esa parte de él volvía a susurrar; obligándolo a ignorarla.

Ignoraba esa vocecilla, así como ignoraba las miradas que él a veces le dirigía; ni un poco fraternales. Ignoraba lo tener su cuerpo cerca lo hacía sentir. Lo que sus pequeños pechos, sus piernas enredadizas y sus dedos juguetones despertaban en él, a diario.

Suprimió todos esos pensamientos con la esperanza de que desaparecieran. No importaba lo que hiciera, esos sentimientos no se irían, así que se limitaba a enterrarlos y pretender que no exisitían.

La verdad era que aquella parte de su mente quería besarla. Besarla hasta hacerla olvidar a todos los demás hombres en el mundo. Hasta que sólo fuera capaz de decir su nombre. Su Arya, repitiendo su nombre... Se estremeció.

-Jon. -Lo llamó. Esa fue la segunda vez en la mañana que quiso golpearse. ¡No debía pensar en esas cosas!

Le rogó a su mente que abandonara su rebelión. "Estaba mal", siempre decía. "Es justo lo que quieres", respondían sus pensamientos. ¡Siete Infiernos!

-¿Si, Arya? -Logró responder, esperando no haber sonado demasiado sospechoso.

-¿Me puedes enseñar a utilizar la espada hoy? -La loba le dedicó una sonrisa.

Juego de espadas. No sonaba para nada mal. Estaba de humor para destrozar el esqueleto de una persona, hueso por hueso...

"Especialmente el de ese chico..." Sonrió. Efectivamente, eso era lo que quería hacer.

-¿No tienes que escapar de Sansa primero?

Ella lo miró de forma extraña, así que él le indicó la dirección desde la cual la pelirroja se acercaba a ellos. Era muy tarde para correr.

-¡Arya! Te he estado buscando por todas partes. -Jon casi se rió. 'Todas partes', evidentemente no incluía su habitación. Como si no supiera donde estaba. -Madre quiere hablar contigo.

Arya gruñó. No podía 'escapar' de su madre... Bueno, no sin ganarse múltiples horas de costura a cambio. Él lo sabía; colocó su mano sobre su hombro mostrando apoyo, y casi de inmediato la mano de Arya se entrelazó a la suya.

-¿Dónde está madre? -Le preguntó a Sansa.

-En sus aposentos. -Respondió rapidamente la pelirroja.

Gruñendo, Arya giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar por el corredor que llevaba a la habitación de Lady Catelyn.

Él observó a Sansa. -Buenos días, hermana.

Ella le sonrió de la forma más condescendiente que pudo. Él casi dejó escapar una mueca de asombro. Sabia que Sansa nunca lo consideró un hermano; y el la llamaba así sólo para molestarla. Ella y su madre eran las únicas Starks con las que nunca se sintió cercano.

-Buen día, Jon. -Logró responder.

Asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Desde ahí logró ver a Jeyne Poole acercándose. Era demasiado temprano y estabá teniendo demasiados problemas.

-No deberías dejarla hacer todo lo que se le antoje, ¿lo sabes? Deberías mostrarle cómo ser una dama. Es lo que un hermano haría. -Escuchó a Sansa a su espalda.

-Lo sé. -Fué lo único que dijo. Sansa simplemente no lo entendía. Él sabía lo que debía estar haciendo; pero no era capaz de llevarlo a cabo...

* * *

Robb tenía una cruda maratónica y la cabeza a punto de estallar; y Theon seguía dormido. Así que Lord Eddard le pidió a Jon que lo acompañara mientras realizaba sus labores y escuchaba las peticiones de la gente.

La única razón por la que decidió ir con su Padre era porque temía quedarse sólo con sus pensamientos.

Al mediodía, Jon ya no podía más. Estaba obsesionado con la pregunta de Arya. Enfadado con la curiosidad de su hermana, con el chico misterioso, y consigo mismo.

Todos esos oscuros pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza debían detenerse.

"No puedo estar tan enfermo, ¿o sí?" Se preguntó tras romper la tercera espada de entrenamientos. Quizás el interés de Arya en otros chicos era lo mejor. Tarde o temprano, ella lo dejaría. Crecería y se casaría. Dejaría Invernalia sin siquiera imaginarse que habría desgarrado su alma...

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Si era lo mejor, ¿por qué dolía tanto?

* * *

Oww... Pobrecillo Jon. TwT

¿Que opinan? *0*

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Capitulo corto de Sabado por la mañana! *0*

CaMuChi: Oh, si... Rin y Len son taaan geniales... xD ¡Gracias por comentar!

LuzylaLyngle: Carajo mujer, te amo(?). Yo frecuentemente sufro de eso que tu me comentas... Tener nueve primos sobreprotectores es algo, feo... XD ...Ygritte, bueno, creo que no me agrada ni como personaje; se me hace muy sobreactuada y heavy como para Jon, que es uno de los personajes de corazón mas puro de la serie. En fin, Dany esta hecha para ser una Reina sola, independiente y bien ruda, ¡oh si! ¡Gracias por comentar!

judycamila: Pobre Jon, esperemos que se decida pronto, ¿no? ;)

Guest Ani: ¡Aniii! Soy Fer; muchas gracias por compartir Quid Pro Quo conmigo, ¡Esta genial! De hecho, ya pedi el permiso para traducirlo, esperamos una respuesta con ansias. ^^

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-¡Jon! ¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? La Vieja Tata dijo que estabas con Padre; te fui a buscar, pero no te ví ahí... ¡Me tomó eras encontrarte! -Dijo Arya, que entró como ráfaga a la armería.

Sonrió. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más lo buscaría de esa forma?

-Supongo que ya no quieres entrenar... -Preguntó. Jon hizo una mueca, vaya que lo conocía bien. Se enderezó y acarició el cabello de la loba.

-No. ¿Podemos hacer algo distinto? -Respondió, enterrando sus sentimientos -de nuevo-. ¿Por cuanto tiempo más sería capaz de hacerlo?

-¡Ya sé! ¡Vayamos a nadar a las aguas termales! -Su rostro se iluminó mientras esperaba la respuesta de Jon.

No debería ir... De hecho, no debería hacer nada que involucrara la ausencia de ropa con Arya. Lo sabía. Pero no podía negarse, ¿o sí?

-Iré contigo, pero no nadaré. -Respondió, seguro de no le haría chiste lo que acababa de decir.

Ella debía haber visto algo en su mirada, porque no se quejó como él esperaba que hiciera.

* * *

Arya se zambulló en el agua usando sólo paños menores, causando un choque eléctrico en la columna de Jon. Él se sentó en el borde, con los pies dentro del agua caliente.

Ellá rió, y nadó, y le contó su plan para poner hielo en las botas de Theon. Él también rió, porque era Arya, y Arya siempre lo hacía feliz. Inclusive se presentó voluntario para poner jalapeños de Dorne en la comida de Sansa y de Jeyne.

Pero en el fondo, Jon Nieve estaba librando una batalla contra sí mismo. Una batalla para volverse indiferente a lo transparente que la tela de su ropa se volvió al mojarse. Una batalla para alejar su mirada del cuerpo de su hermana; de la dulce curva de su cadera y de los visibles picos en sus pechos.

-¿En serio no quieres nadar? -Preguntó, apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas.

Se veía adorable. Su cabello mojado y sus ojos brillando como plata. Era hermosa. Besable...

Sintió una profunda urgencia. Su respiración era agitada, y podía sentir su creciente dureza.

De la nada, notó un tirón y estaba bajo el agua. En algún recóndito sitio de su mente sabía que Arya debió de haberlo jalado. Salió la la superficie, y cuando el agua dejó de nublar su vista, puede observarla riendo,

Quería sacudirla. Abrazarla. Besarla. Hacerla suya. Quería que gritara su nombre y le prometiera que jamás lo dejaría.

Era demasiado para él.

La atrajo completamente entre sus brazos y la besó. Arya dejó escapar un chillido agudo y sorprendido, y Jon la sujetó más fuerte aún. Logró que abriera sus labios y la reclamó como suya.

La besó desesperadamente, temiendo que lo apartara. Pero no lo hizo.

En lugar de eso, colocó las manos detrás de su cuello, y podía estar seguro de que los dioses lo condenaron en ese momento.

La colocó entre el borde de las aguas termales y su cuerpo. Dirigió las manos a su cintura, y comenzó a trazar círculos en su vientre; obteniendo un gemido por respuesta.

Se acercó, volviendo inexistente el espacio entre ellos. Sus manos estaban ahora bajo sus tentadores pechos. Arya gimió de nuevo. ¡Mierda! Su cuerpo se arqueó en su dirección, frotando su hombría contra el interior de sus muslos.

Vagamente se preguntó si ella podía sentirlo. Si la forma en que respondía a sus besos significaba que podía ir más allá... Sus pulgares acariciaban los bordes de sus senos. Se sentía fabuloso.

Escuchó pisadas, y su mente comenzó a gritarle que se detuviera. Se quejó. ¡No quería dejar de besarla! Conforme las pisadas se acercaban más y más, finalmente tuvo que separar sus bocas.

Abrió los ojos, separándose de ella. Lo miraba con una extraña expresión. Sus grises orbes estaban abiertas desmesuradamente.

Dejó caer los brazos. Era un maldito.

"Enfermo hijo de puta... ¿Qué has hecho?" Pensó.

Trató de decir algo. Lo que fuera. Pero él nunca fue bueno con las palabras. En cuestión de segundos, su oportunidad de hablar había pasado. Bran apareció de detrás de los árboles que rodeaban las aguas termales.

Sabía que su hermano estaba diciendo algo sobre su Padre y Robb, pero no le prestó atención a una sola de sus palabras. Tenía la mirada clavada en los ojos de Arya. Cerró los suyos, tratando de encontrar algo coherente entre sus pensamientos, pero no había ninguno.

-Debo irme. -Fue lo único que consiguió musitar antes de voltearse y trepar por el borde de las aguas.

La culpa se extendía a través de su cuerpo, y la enredadiza sensación en sus labios lo hacía sentir aún peor. ¡Mierda!

¿Qué haría ahora?

¿Como podría volver a mirarla a los ojos?

* * *

¡Kyaaa! ¿Que les pareció?

A que esta genial. Yo se que sí... ^^

¿Que haran ahora? ¿Clavaran la cabeza de Jon en una pica? ¿No?

Gracias por leer!

-Corre a editar el documento-. BOLETÍN DE ÚLTIMA HORA: ¡Extra Extraaaa! Ani, ¡me dejaron traducir el fic! -baila al puro estilo Mr. Taxi-. Jáh, esperen la versión en español de Quid Pro Quo a la brevedad. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hooola mis queridos lectores!

Capítulo adelantado de Viernes, porque mañana y el resto del fin de semana pinta para ser un despapaye, así que la iPad se quedará en casita, ignorada, sola, con los capítulos futuros abandonados... Ok, ok, no tanto...

Entonces, ¿qué harán Jon y Arya ahora? ¿Nos preparamos para la muerte del _ohquesexy_ Jon? ¿Lucharán por su amor? ¿La traductora dejará de hacer preguntas idiotas? ¡Averíguenlo en este emocionante capítulo!

judycamila: Gracias por leer y apoyar al Fic! *0*

Luzyla: ¡Me encantó tu Review con aires de serie de detectives! Y sí, Jon Snow es la cosa más bella hermosa de GoT... Maldita la hora en que acabó con Ygritte; ¡su virtud era para mi(?)! Me gusta mucho tu historia de Hunger Games, estoy segura que la que hagas de Jon y Arya será un éxito total.

CaMuChl: ¡No mueras de ansiedad, oh amor mío! Aquí un capítulo nuevo para mantener tu corazón latiendo... -Ataque poético-.

Ani: ¡Sí! Me dieron el permiso, y ya estoy trabajando en la traducción... -Responde a su abrazo virtual-, ¡pronto lo tendré listo!

¡Disfrúten!

* * *

Arya estaba merendando, pero se encontraba muy distraída. Esperaba ansiosamente el momento en que Jon entrara a la habitación. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? Necesitaba hablar con él; en privado. Pero, ¿cómo se supone que se lo diga si no se aparece?

Por un instante sopesó la probabilidad de ir a buscarlo, pero su madre estaba de un humor insoportable. Había pasado ya media mañana escuchando a Lady Catelyn tratar de comvencerla de utilizar vestimenta adecuada para una dama, y así lucir presentable.

-Tan sólo tienes que actuar más como Sansa. ¡Te verías hermosa! -Casi podía escuchar la voz de su madre grabada en la mente. Por los dioses... Al menos aún no había tocado el tema de conocer a buenos prospectos para casarse cuando "la hora llegara". ¡Jáh! ¡Hasta creía que ella se iba a casar! Correría primero.

"Bueno, excepto si es Jon..." El pensamiento la tomó desprevenida. Sintió la temperatura de sus mejillas aumentar. Muy en el fondo sabía que lo que hicieron estaba mal; pero se sintió tan... Correcto.

Le parecía que el mundo estaba de pronto pintado con nuevos y brillantes colores. Se sentía completa y feliz; casi como si su lugar fuera entre los brazos de su hermano.

"¡Debimos haber nacido Targaryens en lugar de Starks! De ese modo nadie me diría que esta mal besar a Jon." Musitó un rincón de su mente.

Nunca en la vida se había sentido de esa forma. Aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, Jon era como el aire mismo. Él era la ünica persona a la que ella querría besar. El hogar, después de todo, es donde Jon estaba.

Recordó esa mirada en su rostro; se permitió el ignorar a su madre por unos minutos y recordar...

_Pensaba que algo lo había puesto triste. Tenía ese peculiar brillo en los ojos que decía que estaba profundamente herido; pero, ¿por qué?_

_Entonces quizo abrazarlo. Pero hacerlo durante el día era incómodo... La gente siempre los miraba de forma extraña. _

_Por eso le gustaba dormir con él. Podía tocar su piel y nadie más que Jon lo sabría; por la noche podía estrecharlo fuertemente y nadie les diría que estaba mal._

_Nunca le dijo a nadie que lo acariciaba al dormir, o se ganarían comentarios y reprimendas. Muy en el fondo sabía que no debía estar tan unida a él. Sabía que lo que hacía cuando el Sol se ocultaba era un secreto. Sabía que si alguien se llegaba a enterar la enviarían de vuelta a su dormitorio._

_Necesitaba distraerse... Muy probablemente esa era la razón por la que se había ido a entrenar solo. Quizás Theon o Sansa habían dicho algo hiriente de nuevo._

_Pero Jon volvió a la normalidad cuando comenzó a contarle sus planes. Le sonreía, e incluso voluntarió para poner picantes en la comida de Jeyne y Sansa. Arya lo prefería así. Ver a su hermano triste la hacía sentir triste. _

_Él estaba feliz de nuevo, y ella también. Observó su sonrisa, prestando especial atención a sus labios. ¿Qué haría si le pedía que la besara?_

_Sabía que lo más probable es que fuera bueno besando. Había escuchado a unas chicas hablando de ello, y riéndo aún más de lo que solían hacer cuando hablaban de Theon, o de Robb. Y eso debía ser una buena señal, siendo que muchas chicas se sonrojan y ríen al hablar de Robb._

_Mordió su labio. Quería pedírselo, pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué diría?_

_No debería hacerlo, puesto que Jon es su hermano, lo sabía... Pero la gente nunca la había entendido._

_Era como compartir cama. Jon era mejor que los demás. Era la única persona en que de verdad confiaba... Amaba a todos sus hermanos, pero sobre todo, a Jon. Él era especial._

_Apoyó los antebrazos en sus rodillas, y él la miró de forma extraña. No, él nunca le dirigía esas miradas. Probablemente estaba pensando en aquello que lo entristeció... Volvió a enfocar sus ojos. Quizás, no exactamente en eso, pero era algo extraño, sin lugar a dudas._

_Escuchó como Jon inspiraba profundo. Y por un momento, su cuerpo fué más rápido que su mente. Tiró de él, y observó como caía de forma graciosa al agua. No pudo evitar reír desenfrenadamente cuando lo observó emerger, envuelto en una nube de vapor._

_Él le devolvió la mirada y sus risas se detuvieron de inmediato. ¿Por qué la observaba de esa forma? Humedeció sus labios inconscientemente. El cabello de su hermano estaba mojado, y el agua caía por su rostro. Su lenguaje corporal era distinto..._

_De la nada, Arya se sentía avergonzada. ¿Jon siempre lucía tan atractivo? Su corazón aumentó el ritmo dentro de su pecho._

_En un fluido movimiento, Jon la atrajo hacia sus brazos, y sus labios se presionaron abruptamente contra los suyos. Oh, se sentía tan bien..._

_Escuchó un ruido, él se inclinó hacia ella, arqueando sus espaldas. Sintió algo húmedo y caliente sobre su labio inferior, y su boca se abrió un poco al identificar qué era. _

_La lengua de Jon en su boca... Agradeció mentalmente el estar en el agua. Comenzó a sentirse mareada y sus piernas estaban temblorosas. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan difícil estar de pie?_

_Arrojó los brazos alrdedor de su cuello. 'Sostenme, Jon', ruega su mente._

_Él empujó sus cuerpos de nuevo, y su espalda se encontró con algo firme. Gracias a los Siete; era mucho menos desafiante permanecer erguida si había algo en que apoyarse._

_Su lengua danzó dentro de la boca de Jon. Debió haberlo hecho antes, ¡la sensación era sorprendente! _

_Las manos de su hermano se encontraban haciendo patrones circulares en su vientre, al mismo tiempo que las suyas acariciaban su nuca, enredándose en sus rizos mojados. Quería tocarlo y saber que era real._

_Él la besaba tan ansiosamente que le era casi imposible respirar, y aún así, se sentía como lo mejor del mundo. Un gemido escapó de sus labios entrelazados; quería sentirlo más._

_Jon debió haber leído su mente, porque acercó sus cuerpos y sus manos poco a poco se aproximaban a sus pechos, haciendo que Arya fuese consciente, por primera vez, de la dureza en sus pezones y esa extraña pulsación justo en la base de su vientre. Lo que fuera, se estaba expandiendo, y la hacía sentir caliente. _

_Presionó su cuerpo contra ella. Oh, sintió que se derretiría en ese momento. ¿Era posible? ¿Derretirse sólo por besar a Jon? Percibió algo duro tocando sus muslos. ¿Era lo que creía que era? Otro sonido salió de su boca; ni siquiera se molestaba en contenerlos. ¿A quién le importaba si era vergonzoso?_

_En ese momento, Jon emitió una especie de gruñido. Lo puede sentir. Su dureza en los muslos... Arya se sentía casi poderosa; maravillada ante el hecho de que Jon Nieve estuviese duro por ella. Sus manos estaban acariciando sus pechos, aumentando la humedad entre sus piernas._

_Más. ¡Más! Lo besaba fieramente, suplicando._

Entonces, se detuvo. Todo, de un tirón... ¿Por qué? Ella quería más. Más de sus besos y de sus curiosas manos.

-¡Arya!

¿Eh? La pequeña porción de su mente que no estaba empapada de Jon logró identificar la voz de su Madre.

-¿Quisieras comportarte? -Decía Lady Catelyn.

¿Qué en los Siete Infiernos estaba diciendo? -¿Eh?-Fué lo único que logró articular.

-No estás prestando atención siquiera. Dije que hoy iremos a comprarte nuevos vestidos. ¿Quisieras comportarte como una dama, en lugar de buscar problemas?

Oh, vestidos... Hurgó en su mente, buscando una respuesta. -Sí, Madre... -Optó por decir lo que Lady Catelyn quería escuchar.

Miró a su Madre a los ojos. Sí, estaba observándola con expresión satisfecha.

Terminó de comer, y Jon aún no aparecía. Robb y Theon estaban ahí, así que él debía estar en otra parte. ¿Por qué no llegaba? Necesitaba hablarle; pedirle que volviera a besarla, una y otra, y otra vez. ¿Qué importaba si era incorrecto?

Se levantó, decidida a esperarlo en su habitación. Terde o temprano tenía que volver, ¿no? Abrió la puerta. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, pero podía ver su figura en la cama. ¿Estaba durmiendo tan temprano? La camiseta que le había prestado la noche anterior estaba en el suelo; así que se despojó de su ropa y se puso la prenda de Jon. Quizás todo lo que necesitaba era descansar un poco. Mañana al despertar se lo diría.

Trepó a la cama, cavilando sobre lo mucho que quería tocarlo cuando estaban en las aguas termales. Se deslizó bajo las pieles y se acomodó en su pecho, su posición favorita. Él exhaló su nombre y de pronto la estaba apartando de su cuerpo, ocasionándole una punzada de dolor en el pecho; Jon nunca la alejaba...

-Arya, ¿qué haces? -Preguntó con voz sorprendida.

-Estabas durmiendo, y no quise despertarte... -Respondió, casi apenada.

Jon inhaló profundamente. -Arya... Lo que pasó... Bueno... Lo siento. No debí haberlo hecho; estuvo mal. Es sólo que... No... Ni siquiera puedo tratar de explicarlo. Pero creo que ya no podemos dormir juntos. No ahora que yo...

No terminó la oración, pero ella entendía. Estaba mal.

¿Pero como podía sentirse tan bien, entonces? Él no debía pedir perdón. Ella quería hacerlo ¡respondió a sus besos! Estar entre sus brazos no podía ser un error.

-Jon, ¿por qué te disculpas? Yo también te besé, lo sabes. No es tu culpa.-Dijo.

Su reacción es instantánea. La observó de forma extraña y tensó su cuerpo. Pasó saliva antes de hablar.

-Arya, soy tu hermano. Es incorrecto...

-Los dos estamos mal, en ese caso. Porque yo quería hacerlo, y fue maravilloso, Jon. Se sintió, como lo más correcto del mundo.

-Sabes que no es así. ¡Yo comencé todo! -Dijo, escupiendo las palabras en su mente. -Es mi culpa... No lo entiendes.

-Sé que no se supone que las cosas sean así. Pero, ¿cómo puedo creer eso sí fue como descubrir un mundo nuevo?

-Deja de decir eso-su voz denotaba angustia. -Nunca te habías preocupado por esta clase de cosas. ¡No sabes de lo que hablas!

-Sí lo sé, Jon. Pensé en ello. Pensé en besarte. Te lo iba a pedir, de hecho. -Su hermano se encontraba claramente impactado, así que continuó. -Tan sólo, nunca había conectado el hecho de que quizás, no quería que me besaras, sino, que yo quería besarte...

-Por favor, deténte. Sabes que no es así. Esto no es una broma... Un día de estos te comprometerás. Te irás lejos, y esto será tan sólo un triste recuerdo.

-¡Nunca me casaré, Jon! Deberías saberlo. ¡Preferiría pudrirme en el calabozo! ¿Crees que Madre no me lo dice todos los días? ¿Que me casaré con algún chico sureño? Siempre la ignoro. Nunca lo haré. El único hombre con el que siempre he querido estar cerca eres tú. Eso no ha cambiado. Tan sólo que ahora te quiero, de otras formas, igualmente.

Él lucía herido. Su rostro era una mezcla de dolor, y de aquella mirada que le dirigió justo antes de besarla.

-Eres mi hermanita. Por siempre lo serás. -Las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca. -Recapacitarás. Cuando te cases todo esto se te olvidará. Querrás besar a otros chicos... Lo que dices es sólo fruto de lo que hice.

-¡No lo haré! Tú eres tú, Jon. Eres el único al que quiero besar. -"Te amo", quería agregar, pero se acobardó. -Sé que no es correcto, pero, ¿no podemos estar mal, juntos?

-Lo que sugieres es una locura, Arya... ¿Te imaginas lo que sucedería si alguien nos descubre? ¿¡En serio te das cuenta de lo erróneo que es esto!?

-Dime que no quieres. Tú me besaste primero, Jon. ¿No se sintió bien para tí? -Tenía el corazón en un puño; el de suyo debía estar igual...

Al principio no respondió. Tan sólo la observaba con cara de póker. -No puedo... Sólo, esta mal.

-Entonces dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste? -Sintió las lágrimas escocer. -Mejor aún, bésame de nuevo, y dime que no quieres estar equivocado. -Era tan frustrante. ¿Por qué, entonces? Ella creyó que lo había hecho porque también la amaba.

-No necesito hacer eso. -Murmuró Jon. -Conozco la respuesta...

Arya sabía que él nunca le mentiría. Sin importar qué, Jon siempre le decía la verdad.

-¿Me lo dirás?

Ni una palabra salió de la boca de su hermano. En lugar de eso, la rodeó entre sus brazos y la besó. Más despacio, sin una sóla muestra de desesperación... Entonces Arya conocía su respuesta.

* * *

¡Kyaaa! Valió la pena esperar... ¿Sí o no?

¡Déjame saber qué opinas!

Bakita~


	7. Chapter 7

N/T: ¡Yay! ¡Capítulo de Lunes por la tarde!

A veeer...

CaMuChI: Aww, yo te amo a ti... ^/^ ¿Como crees que iba a dejar que Jon muriera? Amiga, no hay historia sin Jon! xDDDD

judycamila: Gracias por tus dos comentarios... Vaya que está super interesante, y te prometo que se pone cada vez mejor. ;)

Nanny: Creo que yo tengo la respuesta. -Se levanta y comienza a bailar-. Venga, tú disfrútalo. Después podemos organizar un club en alguno de los Siete Infiernos... *0*

Ani: Madredelamorhermoso FTW! Vaya que sí. Al diablo con Ygritte, Gendry y los demás. ¡Jon y Arya son la ley!

aknuk: El Fic está colocado en una especie de AU, pero con tintes de lo que pasa en los libros. Se plantea que Jon es un par de años mayor que Arya, y que ella tenga trece, mas o menos. ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Dusfrútenlo!

* * *

Jon podía sentir las manos de Arya enganchándose a la espalda de su camiseta. Estaba muy oscuro, y casi no podía ver su rostro; cosa que no era muy necesaria, pues estaba abrumado con los sonidos extasiados que la chica hacía... Aún así, le hubiera encantado poder observar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ella emitió otro jadeo, al mismo tiempo que enterraba las uñas en su piel, logrando que sus manos se aventuraran más arriba en sus piernas, para terminar acariciando los suaves muslos de su hermana.

Una parte de su mente, -la que aún se sentía culpable-, le decía que venir aquí había sido una muy mala idea... Pero la otra parte rápidamente la contradijo. Jon comenzaba a creer que la segunda mitad era a la que debía escuchar.

Con un suave movimiento, sus piernas lo atrajeron más hacia ella. Sí, esta era la mejor jodida idea que ha cruzado su cabeza.

Habían estado haciendo eso mucho, últimamente. Besos que terminaban en besos y muchas caricias... Al principio, Jon trató de no hacer nada. Trató de no tocarla. Lo suficientemente malo era estar besando a su hermana, como para encima de todo tocarla. Eso estaría doblemente mal.

O eso pensaba, hasta que ella comenzó a tocarlo. Sus manos, esas tortuosas manos suyas... Arañarían su espalda, se anidarían en su cuello, se estirarían en su estómago y correrían por sus piernas. Decirle 'no' a Arya era como decirle 'oh, inténtalo ¡será divertido!', y eso hizo hasta que él se rindió.

"Si vas a pagar el precio, al menos comete el crimen." Eso solía decir la Vieja Tata.

Podría decir que se había vuelto un adicto. Porque era una palabra bastante adecuada para describirlo. Estaba completamente enviciado en Arya.

Ella lo metía en cada recoveco oscuro que pudiera encontrar, sólo para tocar sus labios momentáneamente. Sólo que esta vez, él la había llevado ahí. Sus manos también exploraban, y presionaban contra su cuerpo, así como lo hacía ella.

Robb estuvo a punto de atraparlos dos veces. El mismísimo día que esta locura inició, y un tiempo después. La primera ocasión sólo se salvaron porque estaban acostados en la cama, y no había suficiente luz como para apreciar que no se encontraban bajo las pieles. La segunda, bueno, estaba un poco... Tomado... Así que no los vió manoseándose.

Volviendo al tema. Los días de Jon ahora se pasaban imaginando si podría besarla tras aquella esquina, o si alguien los vería en ese rincón. Por eso es que se encontraban ahí; en las criptas. Después de todo, los muertos no divulgan tus secretos. No salen de sus tumbas para regañarte...

Sus manos seguían acariciando los muslos de Arya. ¿Cómo en los Siete Infiernos había acabado así? Sus extremidades debían tener vida propia, porque siempre se las arreglaban para entrar en contacto con la caliente piel de su hermana.

Ella dijo su nombre en un suspiro, y Jon pudo sentir el estremecimiento que la recorrió. Tuvo que esforzarse para combatir la urgencia de abrir sus piernas y violarla. ¡Mierda! Le encantaba eso. La forma en que ella parecía estar librando una batalla tan grande como la suya propia.

Él la acercó aún más, haciendo que quedara en la orilla de la tumba en la que estaba sentada. Tomándose un momento para que sus pulmones se recuperaran de la falta de aire, susurró el nombre de ella, acariciando su cuello con los labios. Sentía los dedos de Arya trazando círculos en su nuca.

-Te amo tanto. -Pensó fervientemente.

Jon pudo percibir su sonrisa. -¿Qué? -Preguntó, colocando la frente junto a la suya.

-No lo sé, supongo que, nunca me había sentido tan feliz... -Respondió la loba, para después tocar sus labios en un suave beso. -Me encanta tu cabello.

Él sonrió con suficiencia. Si no le gustaba, lo habría cortado para ella. Habría hecho cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz. Al menos eso no había cambiado.

-A mi también me gusta el tuyo. -Dijo, observándolo. De verdad le fascinaba.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez, que deberíamos detenernos? -Preguntó Arya, que de pronto se había puesto muy seria.

-Sí. -Respondió. A veces la culpabilidad lo carcomía, a tal grado de hacerlo arañar su piel hasta dejarla roja y sangrante. Quizás podía deshacerse de la sensación fregándola. Nunca funcionó...

Si algo hacía ese sentimiento era crecer cada que besaba a Arya. Siendo honestos, Jon diría que ella se había metido bajo su piel, pero también en su corazón. La amaba, como un hombre ama a una mujer. -Pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Tampoco yo... Ayer, en costura, estaba pensando en ese día en el Bosque de Dioses, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Cuando Rickon corrió justo frente a nosotros?

-Sí... -Oh, vaya que lo recordaba. Su cabello se llenaría de canas por tanto estrés que se le acumulaba cuando alguien casi los descubría.

-¡Estaba tan ensimismada que me pinché el dedo!-Dijo en un tono indignado. Ella debería verlo a él tratando de entrenar. Era como si todos sus pensamientos fueran invadidos por Arya.

-¿Qué estabas pensando, exactamente? -Aún en la oscuridad, podía verla apartar la mirada. Adoraba hacerla avergonzarse, y aún así la escuchó reír bajito.

-Estaba recordando, ese adorable gemido que soltaste cuando te puse contra aquél árbol...

-¡No gemí! -Negó con vehemencia. ¡Las agallas de esa mujer! Él no hacía esa clase de vergonzosos sonidos.

-¿Quizás debería hacer que lo repitieras? -Le dijo. ¡Esa bromista!

-Podrías intentarlo...

Arya lo besó apenas terminó de hablar, y tal vez, sólo en ese momento, admitiría que gimió... Poco a poco su abrazo se intensificó, haciendo que Jon quedara justo entre sus piernas. Podía sentir sus pechos presionándose contra su cuerpo. Su corazón latiendo desbocado...

Ella lo volvería loco. Más loco que el Rey Loco.

La loba arqueó la espalda, acercándose, bucando su dureza, frotándose contra ella. Jon acunó sus pechos en ambas manos, jugando con sus pezones; resisitiendo el deseo de lamerlos y mordisquearlos . Arya se retorcía inquietamente, buscando más fricción; ella estiró las manos hasta que se encontraron firmemente sujetas a la cintura del pantalón de Jon. Él gruñó, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse aún más. ¡Siete Infiernos!

Jon apenas y podía pensar. Su cabeza estaba llena de lujuria desatada. Se resistió, probablemente, más de lo que jamás había hecho. Nunca antes había sido tan importante mantener un poco de control en su mente.

-No, Arya. -Logró decir, desenredando sus bocas por un instante.

Ella sacudió las caderas, presionando aquel indescriptible calor en él. En respuesta, Jon mordió su cuello.

-Por favor... -El tono de su voz le hizo saber que estaba rogando. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Arya estaba rogando.

Eso sólo ocasionó que Jon se sintiera aún más presionado dentro de su ropa, si es que era posible. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de la loba mientras la besaba lentamente. Entonces llegó al punto que ella -él-, deseaba.

Vió la sombra de sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza, escuchaba como su respiración se transformaba en un jadeo conforme aumentaba las caricias en ese sitio suyo. Podía sentir la humedad aún a través de su ropa interior.

El sonido que ella dejó escapar fue agonizantemente delicioso. Lo destrozó. Destrozó su resolución, su noción de lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor. Sintió su sangre hervir, todo por Arya.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que podía sentir los rizos y la humedad de la chica en los dedos.

De pronto un sonido perfectamente claro se hizo escuchar en las criptas. Separó sus labios.

-Arya...

-Alguien nos busca. -Completó la chica.

-Deberíamos irnos. -Terminó Jon.

Él la ayudó a levantarse, y se dió cuenta de que sus rodillas temblaban levemente. En serio, eso le gustaba micho más de lo que debería.

-¿Un beso más? -Dijo Arya.

La besó de nuevo, lenta y profundamente. Un beso que hablaba de amores imposibles y adicciones.

Subieron las escaleras con las manos entrelazadas, y él abrió la puerta.

-Iré a las cocinas, a ver si puedo robar una tarta de zarzamoras. ¿Quieres que te traiga una? -Dijo Arya mientras salían al frío viento de Invernalia.

-Si es que puedes. -La retó Jon, al mismo tiemoo que le dedicaba una sonrisa. -Yo trataré de entrenar... Antes de que Ser Rodrik me golpee hasta quedar morado.

Él caminó hasta el patio. El viento se sentía muy bien contra sus hirvientes mejillas. Tomó una espada y comenzó a practicar complicados tajos mientras trataba de olvidar lo que hizo. Lo que no debía de haber hecho.

¿Cómo había sucedido? En serio, ¿cuándo fue que su autocontrol se volvió tan blandengue? Esa chica dejaría su cabello gris como el lobo de la casa Stark... De eso estaba seguro.

Notó a Bran observándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Volteó a ver a su hermano; tenía un rostro confundido... Casi como si quisiera preguntar algo profundo y muy difícil. Ese rostro no le gustaba; ese rostro gritaba "problemas".

-¿Está todo bien, Bran? -Preguntó preocupado.

-Sí. Es sólo, un sueño que tuve. Uno perturbador. -Respondió el chico, cautelosamente.

-¿Pesadilla? -Inquirió Jon. Eso era sencillo de manejar.

-No del todo. -Bran frunció el seño. -Eras tú, y Arya... Y ustedes estaban...

Pudo sentir que su cabello se volvía blanco como el nombre que llevaba por apellido. ¿Los habría visto? Pero, dijo que había sido un sueño...

En ese momento alguien se apareció frente a ellos. Jon nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a Theon.

-¿Entrenando, Nieve? Yo diría que lo que necesitas es una mujer, y no una espada, para quitarte esa amarga expresión tuya. -A Jon le hubiera encantado golpearlo, pero lo dejó pasar. Conversación incómoda evitada, gracias a los Dioses.

-¿Quieres que te saque los Siete Infiernos a golpes, Medusa? -Bufó.

-Si eres tan flojo con la espada como lo eres con la polla, emtonces no hay de que preocuparse. -Respondió Theon.

-Oh, prometo que teminaré contigo más rápido de lo que acabas dentro de una mujer. -Se burló Jon.

Escuchó que Bran reía. Theon lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Mal humor, Nieve?

-Ni te lo imaginas...

-No es mi problema. De hecho, no tengo tiempo de lidiar con pequeños vírgenes. Sólo vine a decirles que su Señor Padre los quiere en el Gran Salón. -Dijo el joven Greyjoy mientras les daba la espalda. -Ya encontraré a Robb.

-Deberíamos ir, en ese caso. -Le dijo a su hermano.

Bran se levantó y fueron juntos al Gran Salón. Lord Stark debía tener algo importante que decirles.

* * *

¡Chan chan chaaan!

¿Qué será eso tan importante que Ned dirá?

¡Averíguenlo en el próximo capítulo! xDu

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

N/T: ¡Hola!

Capítulo de Viernes... ¡Wooo!

CaMuChI: ¡Claro que Bran es importante! Pero no tanto como tú y Jon. He dicho. Así que mientras yo esté aquí, ninguno de ustedes dos correrá riesgo alguno. Pinkie promise!

judycamila: ¡Gracias a ti por leer y comentar! Aquí tienes el capi de la semana. ¡Disfrútalo, y dime que te pareció!

LaOdisea: ¿Segura? ;)

* * *

Arya logró robar dos tartas de las cocinas, una para ella y una para Jon. Últimamente añoraba comer muchos más dulces que antes. Le dió un mordisco a su postre; ¡deliciosa!

"Debí haber tomado tres" pensó. Entonces se preguntó si la boca de Jon sabría asi de dulce si lo besaba después de que se comiera su tarta. Eso debería estar bueno... Mordió de nuevo aquel delicioso manjar. Oh, sí. Besar a Jon con tarta de zarzamoras era una obligación.

-¡Arya! ¿Por qué te sigues desapareciendo? La Septa Mordane y yo te hemos buscado por todas partes. ¡Te perdiste otra clase de costura!

¿Por qué en los Siete Infiernos le pasaba esto? Pareciera que Sansa la buscaba todo el tiempo. ¿Qué no podía simplemente estar feliz porque no estaba ahí para escuchar sus conversaciones con Jeyne?

-Estaba ocupada, Sansa. -Respondió mientras giraba los ojos. ¡Era la verdad! Estaba atendiendo un asunto mucho más agradable. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que Jon y ella hicieron en las criptas. Había que repetir eso.

-Bueno, Padre quiere que nos reunamos en el Gran Salón. Al menos deberías cepillar tu cabello; hoy se ve mucho más salvaje. -Dijo la pelirroja en un tono mordaz.

Arya trató de alisar su cabello con las manos. Maldición. Quería gritarle que no era una muñeca para ser tratada de esa forma. Sintió su humor agriarse. ¿Qué no podrían dejarla en paz?

Acabaron por ir al Gran Salón. Su Señor Padre estaba sentado en su lugar, con su Madre al lado. Lo que fuera que tuviera que decirles, era algo muy importante, considerando la expresión de ambos.

Encontró a Jon al lado de Bran y corrió a sentarse junto a él. Su hermano menor la observó de forma extraña. "¿Qué?" Trató de preguntarle con la mirada, pero en ese momento Lady Catelyn comenzó a hablar.

-Hoy vuestro padre recibió un cuervo del Rey. Nos informó que Jon Arryn está muerto, y que vendrá a Invernalia junto con su corte. Debemos prepararnos para recibirlo. Los quiero a todos con su mejor comportamiento. -Su Madre los observó uno a uno para reafirmar sus palabras. No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que mantuvo la mirada en Jon más tiempo que en los demás. -Sean corteses y esfuercence en sus lecciones, que debemos demostrarle al Rey Robert las mejores cualidades de la casa Stark.

Sansa chilló. -¡Que los Siete me ayuden! ¡La corte viene a Invernalia! Caballeros y princesas, como en las canciones... Oh, Padre, ¿podemos hacer un festín con músicos? ¡Deberíamos hacer pasteles de limón! ¡Y una justa! Por favor, ¡tengamos una justa!

¡Siete Infiernos! Ese sería un mes aburrido... ¿Que Sansa no se calmaría hasta que llegara el Rey? De cualquier forma, ¿por qué se emocionaba? De acuerdo, el Rey los visitaría, ¿pero qué no era amigo de su Padre?

Sería otro aburrido banquete con aburridas personas y extrañas chicas risueñas. ¡Y la harían usar vestidos! ¡Muchísimos! Quizás hasta un corsét... ¡Maldita sea! Sería un mes terrible.

-Puedes ayudar a tu Madre con los detalles, Sansa. -Dijo Lord Eddard, interrumpiendo los balbuceos de la chica.

-¡Madre! ¡Debemos conseguir telas nuevas! ¡Para hacer nuevos vestidos! ¡Con bordados y listones! -Sansa chilló de nuevo, hiriéndo los oídos de todos a su alrededor. -¡Uno rosa para mí! ¡Para que combine con mi cabello!

Arya miró a Lady Catelyn. Ella sonreía. Eso estaba mal... Significaba que estaba de acuerdo con la loca de Sansa. Dioses. Muy, muy malo. Telas nuevas significaban muchísima labor de costura.

Lord Eddard no pudo más y se fué. ¿Debería seguir a los chicos? Ellos probablemente hablarían de cosas mucho más interesantes, como espadas y combates. Trató de incorporarse también, pero su Madre leyó sus movimientos casi de inmediato.

-Quédate, Arya. Deberíamos discutir sobre lo que llevarás. -Dijo, haciendo que Arya casi gruñera. ¿Tan rápido? ¿Que no podía usar uno de los viejos? ¿Por qué había que hacer uno nuevo?

-¡Arya! ¡Tu vestido debería ser azul! ¡Con piel gris en los hombros! Ya lo puedo ver... ¡Serás una dama preciosa! ¿Verdad que sí? -Debrayó la pelirroja.

-Sí, y debríamos considerar el peinarte. Una trenza larga sería ideal. -Consideró Catelyn. -Estás en edad de comenzar a peinarte propiamente.

En definitiva, no estaba disfrutando de la conversación. La Septa Mordane carraspeó para llamar la atención, y lo logró, al menos, por parte de las damas.

-En ese caso, debe mejorar su técnica. Dejar de perder clases.

Debía haber una especie de conspiración contra ella. Arya lo sabía. Tardaría muchas, muchísimas semanas para termirar ese maldito vestido. En ese momento su Madre comenzó a sermonearla por faltar a sus lecciones; y Sansa y Jeyne cantaban.

Si no era el infierno, no tenía idea de que podía ser.

"Eres tu el principe azul que yo soñé,

Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor

y al mirarme así el fuego encendió mi corazón,

y mi ensoñacion se hará realidad

y te adoraré como aconteció en mi sueño ideal."

-¡Únete, Arya! -La invitaron Sansa y Jeyne. ¿Es que estaban locas? No había pasado ni media hora y ya estaban riendo como bobas. Se entristeció ante la perspectiva de que no sería capaz de escapar de esa. ¡Mierda! Eso también significaba que no podría estar con Jon. Todo su tiempo juntos se desperdiciaría en un estúpido vestido.

-¡Conoceremos al príncipe! -Dijo Sansa emocinada. -Apuesto a que es bello, generoso y valiente. ¿Lo es, Madre?

-He oído que el príncipe Joffrey es bastante lindo. -Respondió su Madre sonriendo.

Tras lo que le parecieron eras, Arya estaba completamente aburrida. Le dolía la cabeza. Consideró que tal vez no sería tan mala idea tener un nuevo vestido. El que llevaba puesto estaba terriblemente ceñido al pecho.

Lo que le molestaba era la exhaustiva plática. Todo lo que quería era abrazarse a Jon, comer otra tarta, y dormir.

Estaba cabeceando cuando su Madre la envió a su habitación. La loba se lavantó, sintiendo sus piernas adoloridas.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, se dirigió al cuarto de Jon. Abrió la puerta, esperando emcontrarlo ahí, como casi siempre. Pero no había rastro de su hermano.

Aún así, ella se acurrucó en su cama, sintiendo como su ánimo mejoraba con sólo sentir la esencia de Jon.

* * *

Despertó cuando la cama se inclinó ante el peso de Jon. Él besó sus labios suavemente.

-¿Te agoté, lobita? -Le preguntó sonriente.

-Perdiste tu tarta, listillo. -Se las arregló para responder entre bostezos.

-Puedes conservar mi tarta si me das un beso. ¿Te parece? -Dijo Jon mientras se tumbaba a su lado.

Quería abofetearlo, pero era tan adorable que se rindió y simplemente le dió su beso. Jon la acercó a su pecho y durmieron.

* * *

_Caminó dentro de una habitación. Una que no conocía. _

_Podía oler las rosas de invierno, una habitación de mujer. Vió seda colgando de los postes de la cama como si de velos se tratase. _

_Percibió otro olor. Fuerte, y metálico. Se acercó a la cama, y su corazón casi se detuvo. _

_Vió a Arya cubierta de sangre sobre la seda blanca._

Jon despertó alterado, con el corazón a mil por hora y la respiración entrecortada. Abrazó a la chica fuertemente, Arya estaba tranquilamente dormida, pero el olor a sangre seguía ahí.

Sintió algo húmedo en su muslo, y cuando movió las pieles, se encontró con sangre en las cobijas, llegando hasta su ropa.

Al principio creyó que la estaba perdiendo, hasta que se dió cuenta de que no estaba muriendo, sino, cambiando.

No sabía que hacer, pensar o decir. ¿Debería despertarla? Pasó saliva. Esa era una área del universo femenino con la que no estaba familiarizado. TODO parecía una mala idea.

Arya debió haber sentido frío cuando él se sentó, porque abrió los ojos. Ella observó su expresión y frunció el seño. Trató de incorporarse, y entonces se dió cuenta de que algo malo había pasado.

Se sonrojó intensamente y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Su carrera sorprendió a Robb, quién despertó al oírla pasar junto a él. Jon se preguntó si habría visto sus ropas manchadas cuando salió. En ese momento Robb lo miró fijamente y supo que sí.

Sabía que su hermano quería decir algo. Algo que no le gustaría escuchar. En cambio, Robb simplemente lo observó con expresión grave y se fue.

Estaba solo.

Miró la sangre en sus cobijas. Sabía que eso debía cambiar sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero no fue así. Cuando pensaba en Arya, su sangre hervía. El deseo y la necesidad surgir en su interior.

Ella era el centro de su vida; esa que ahora parecía consumirse en sangre y fuego.

* * *

¡Epico!

¿Qué carajos pasará ahora? :O

¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: ¡Hooola! ¡Mafu reportándose!

Aquí está el capítulo de la semana. ;)

CaMuChI: ¡No mueras! ¿Sigues ahí? O.0 ...Uno nunca sabe lo que pasa por la mente de Robb... No tienes idea de lo genial que fue encontrar tu Review a los cinco minutos de haber subido capítulo... ¡Te amo! *0*

judycamila: ¡Muchas gracias! ^/^

Ani: Mujer, ahora sí que creo que uno de los Siete Infiernos lleva mi nombre... ¿¡Porno e Incesto!? xDDDDDDDDDDDD ...¡Gracias por leer! XD

Nanny: ¡Gracias por las porras! Sip, Jon es así... 0

¡Disfrúten!

* * *

¡Robb era un maldito traidor! ¿Como se había atrevido? ¡Jamás debió haber abierto la boca! ¿¡Por qué le había contado a Madre!?

Arya sentía las lágrimas escocer. ¡Maldito! ¡Maldita Madre! ¡Maldito sea su

cuerpo traicionero!

Se sentía mal, le dolía todo. El pecho, su vientre, ¡hasta las piernas!

Y como si la cosa no pudiera empeorar, Lady Catelyn la había visto bañarse, y se tomó la oportunidad de decirle que ya no era una "niña". Ahora era una mujer crecida y en flor, y por eso debía cambiar. Debía comenzar a actuar como una dama.

Sin importar lo que su madre dijera, sólo había espacio en su mente para una cosa: Ya no podría dormir con Jon.

Eso fue lo único a lo que le había prestado atención.

Lloró mientras le hablaban de matrimonios, y gritó al escuchar el nombre de algún chico sureño; gritó que no le importaba, que jamás sería una dama.

Lady Catelyn permaneció imperturbable. Repetía una y otra vez que Arya era una Stark, una mujer, hija de un respetable Lord, y debía comportarse como tal. Escuchaba las palabras, pero todo sonaba lejano.

Arya se sentía sofocar. Cada vez que pensaba en que tendría que dormir lejos de Jon, el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y se volvía difícil respirar. No había logrado completar una sóla palabra al respecto, pero ambas sabían lo que pasaba por sus mentes.

Al final, la loba se derrumbó. Su visión se tornó borrosa mientras se ahogaba en llanto. No importaba que su madre la abrazara, ni que dijera que la entendía. Que sabía lo difícil que era crecer.

No importaba, porque cambiar significaba usar vestidos y cepillar su cabello, significaba que ya no tendría tiempo para Jon. Tendría que ser una dama, en lugar de entrenar y juguetear con su hermano.

Quizás antes hubiera sabido como manejar la situación, pero no ahora. Era imposible. Jon era como la sangre que corría por sus venas, manteniéndola viva.

Tras una rato su Madre se cansó de hablarle. Sansa trató de explicarle lo bueno que era el "florecimiento", pero también se rindió al ni siquiera poder mirarla a la cara.

Su padre fue a verla. La abrazó y le dijo que todo estaría bien. Le dijo que entendía, y que no quería decir que tendría que dejar Invernalia. Incluso le dijo que aún podía escabullirse en los entrenamientos de los chicos cuando su madre no se diera cuenta; le prometió que no le diría.

Arya se las arregló para sonreírle a su padre, aún cuando nunca había sentido un dolor así antes. Amaba a su padre, a su madre, a sus hermanos y a su hermana; pero amaba a Jon, ahora más que nunca.

Bran le llevó comida que ella ni siquiera tocó. Rickon abrió la puerta, la abrazó y se fue. Robb, el maldito traidor no se había aparecido, y tampoco Jon.

Jon... Pensar en él hacía que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de nuevo.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto una de esas chicas que lloraban sin razón? Pero ella sí tenía una, ¿no? Arya recordó su rostro al despertar. Nunca había visto a su hermano asustado, pero eso fue justo lo que vió en sus ojos. Vió el temor, que dejó un brillo vacío en su gris mirada. También vió vergüenza; él debía estar tan avergonzado como ella.

Él no la querría más, no después de eso. Su sangre había manchado su ropa, debía estar molesto. La simple idea hacía que una punzada de dolor atravesara su corazón.

Trató de encontrar un sitio de "su cama" que no fuera tan incómodo, pero todo estaba mal. El olor era incorrecto, las pieles no eran las mismas... Y ahora no volvería a estar en la cama correcta...

En algún momento entre el dolor y el sufrimiento cerró los ojos.

Despertó en medio del silencio, eso, junto con la poca luz, le hicieron saber que era entrada la noche. Quería abrazar a Jon. Quería que Nymeria y Fantasma estuvieran junto a ella.

-Creí que nunca despertarías. Comenzaba a preocuparme. -Escuchó en el más perfecto de los susurros. Era Jon. Sintió su corazón hincharse de la felicidad.

Lo miró, y se sintió avergonzada. ¿La volvería ver a los ojos?

Trató de decir algo, pero las palabras se acobardaron en su boca. Aún si pudiera, ¿qué podía decirle?

Él debió haber sentido su indesición.

-Traté de venir antes, pero Robb se pasó el día entero observándome de forma extraña.

Traidor, Robb el Traidor.

Arya volvió a intentar hablar, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un triste intento de decir su nombre. ¿Cómo es que un nombre podía significar tanto?

-Arya... Entiendo si es que decides... Ya no estar conmigo. -Se detuvo, mortificando a la loba.

"No Jon. Por favor, no me dejes.", gritaba su mente.

Antes de que pudiera externar sus pensamientos, él continuó. -Está bien, y lo respetaré. Me mantendré alejado de tí, si es lo que deseas.

-Jon... -Susurró debilmente, pero fue interrumpida.

-No. Déjame terminar. -Pausó de nuevo, y tras respirar profundo, continuó. -Pero yo ya no puedo ser sólo tu hermano. Creí que podría dejar esta locura cuando quisiéramos. Creí que cosas como las que sucedieron hoy me harían entrar en razón, pero, no fué así. -Otra pausa. -No te puedo dejar ir; ya no. Sé que estos sentimientos no son correctos, y aún así no puedo contra ellos. Arya, mi sangre hierve cada vez que me tocas, pero no es sólo eso. Te amo. Te amo más de lo que debería. Te amo, no como mi hermana. Te amo más que a mi honor, y aún más que a mi mismo.

Sus palabras parecían salidas de un sueño. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en los ojos. Tenía la respiración tan pesada que no podía hablar, así que lo besó; fervientemente, hondo y con locura. Tratando de expresar en esa caricia todo lo que no podía poner en palabras.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Arya volvía a sentirse bien.

-Te amo. -Dijo. -Creí que no querrías volver a verme, y me dolió, Jon. Me estaba matando. Durante todo el día la gente venía a decirme que no debía temerle a crecer. Pero no era eso lo que me aterraba... Tenía miedo a perderte.

Se besaron de forma enternecedora por un largo tiempo; sus manos no exploraron. Al terminar, Jon se sentó en la cama y la atrajo hacia él, colocando la espalda de Arya contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que daba suaves besos en el cuello de la chica.

-Hablaron conmigo tambien, ¿sabías? -Dijo Jon con la voz baja. -Lady Catelyn, principalmente...

-¿En serio? -Preguntó curiosa. ¿Qué en los Siete Infiernos querían con Jon?

-Sí. Lady Catelyn sólo repetía una y otra vez que debí haberte hecho dormir en tu cama, en lugar de la nuestra.

Quería sonreír. 'Nuestra cama'...

-No creas que me dejarán volver.

-Quizás deberíamos intercambiar camas -Dijo Jon juguetonamente, mientras depositaba otro beso en el cuello de Arya.

-Tú no cabes en esta cama.

-Claro que puedo, siempre y cuando te quedes muy cerca.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Arya se sentía muchísimo mejor. La presencia de Jon siempre aliviaba sus preocupaciones.

-No podrá ser todas las noches... -Dijo la loba.

-No. -Concordó suavemente.

-Es injusto. Si fuéramos cualquier otra pareja sería diferente.

-Oh, amor mío, si fuera diferente... Si no fuéramos hermanos -pronunció esto último con dificultad-, te llevaría conmigo.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, abrazados fuertemente. Temiendo que si se soltaban el otro podría desaparecer con el viento invernal.

* * *

Tierno, ¿no? /

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola!

A ver, díganme, ¿tan malo estuvo el capítulo anterior? TwT

Casi nadie lo vió, y mucho menos comentaron.

Me rompieron el corazón, a tal grado que decidí adelantarles el capítulo de la semana, a ver si este me lo aceptan mejor.

Sólo por eso, las dos gramdes personas que dejaron su Review se merecen un brownie en taza! Oh, sí!

CaMuChI: See, yo también esperaba que Robb hiciera un despapaye por su hermanita, pero bueno, son cosas que no pueden pasar si queremos mantemer a Jon vivo. u.u ...De verdad, no me quiero imaginar que diablos sucedería si Jon existiese en este loco mundo. Sería más acosado que JuBi, o 1D... Pero a diferencia de ellos, YO si sería Fangirl de Lord Snow. xDDDDDD

judycamila: ¡Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo! ¿Verdad que Jon es una cosita tierna y adorable? 3

¡Disfrúten! *0*

-Se va a comer su brownie en taza-.

* * *

Jon despertó temprano, pero no porque lo necesitara. Despertó por el ruido. Ese día era el previsto para que el Rey Robert llegara, y toda Invernalia estaba preparando los últimos detalles para recibir a la corte real.

Todo el mundo parecía estar ocupado. Las mujeres, con las decoraciones, la comida, y los arreglos de mesa. Los hombres pulían sus armas y se ponían su ropa de gala. Por doquier habían personas atareadas; menos Jon.

Él no tenía nada que hacer. Era sólo el bastardo de Invernalia. No conocería al Rey, y tampoco se sentaría a su mesa como un Stark. Él estaría lejos de su Padre, de sus hermanos, y de Arya.

Lady Catelyn dijo que era un insulto presentar bastardos ante el Rey; así que su preciosa niña sería alejada de su lado. Eso lo hacía sentir como un colado entre sus hermanos de alta cuna. Un marginado.

Apenas y había visto a Arya. Un grupo de mujeres risueñas se la había llevado al despertar. Difícilmente podía besarla. Desde que... Floreció... Siempre parecía haber alguien que la separara de él.

Se sentía solo. La extrañaba. Añoraba su compañía y la forma en que sus brazos se enredaban en torno a él. La extrañaba mucho.

No era como si no se escabullera en su cuarto. Lo hacía, seguido. Pero era más díficil de hacer cuando todo el mundo estaba prestando atención, especialmente la Septa Mordane y Sansa, cuyas habitaciones estaban muy cerca de la de Arya.

Lo cierto era que últimamente casi no había dormido. Sus sueños siempre estaban llenos de visiones en las que Arya lo dejaba. Sólo lograba descansar cuando la loba estaba entre sus brazos.

Ya no podía pasarse horas enteras charlando con Robb. Se sentía traicionado. Si nadie se hubiera enterado, ellos nunca hubieran dejado de compartir cama.

La necesitaba. La quería para él.

Quería llevársela lejos, antes de que cualquiera la arrancara de su lado.

Estaba sentado en el Bosque de Dioses. Con la espalda recargada en un árbol. En SU árbol. Resultaba que ese era el único sitio del castillo en el que podían tener un poco de paz, o al menos pretender que era así.

Los recuerdos de ese día volvieron a él. ¿Como era posible que todo cambiara tanto en sólo algunas horas?

Unos días antes habían estado ahí, besándose. Ella estaba sentada en sus piernas, con una rodilla a cada lado de su cadera. Jon pensaba que nunca se esforzaría por mantener el control sobre sí mismo como aquella vez en las criptas.

Pero ese día en que escaparon de sus habitaciones para encontrarse ahí, descubrió que estaba completamente equivocado.

De alguna forma habían terminado así. Arya estaba sentada sobre él, moviendo la cadera, frotándose contra su creciente durezal. Volviéndolo loco y haciendo que su autocontrol flaqueara.

Sus dedos trazaban círculos en los endurecidos pezones de Arya. A veces su cadera se elevaba para encontrarse con la de ella. Era un juego peligroso, pero la extrañaba demasiado. ¿Como podía mantenerse cuerdo si no la tenía cerca?

El tiempo que pasaban alejados sólo hacía que el fuego en sus venas se intensificara. Las manos de Arya se enterraron en su cabello, al mismo tiempo que gemía levemente. En ese momento todo su control se perdió.

Sus manos se aventuraron bajo la ropa de la loba, encontrándose con su desnudo pecho. Levantó su vestido y lo arrojó a un lado, fascinándose con el hermoso cuerpo de la chica. Sus pálidos pechos coronados por botones rosados.

Nada le impidió tocarla, acariciar cada milímetro de su piel y acunar su pequeño pecho entre las manos. Pasó los pulgares por sus pezones, como aquél día en las criptas. Sintió esa urgencia de lamer, morder y besar ese trocito de piel, y eso hizo.

Arya gimió de nuevo, presionando violentamente sus cuerpos. Esa mujer no tenía ni una pizca de sentido común. ¿Que no sabía lo que Jon le haría si no paraba?

Sus manos comenzaban a buscar la ropa interior, y se estremeció al sentir la humedad ahí. Arya se acercó más a su mano, y esta vez no tuvo que decir palabra. Jon vió como respiraba pesadamente, y el adorable chillido que escapó de sus labios cuando sus fríos dedos entraron en contacto con el calor entre sus piernas.

Aventuró un dedo en sus resbaladizos pliegues. ¡Dioses! ¿Tenía que estar tan mojada? ¿Tan incitante? Arya separó las piernas inconscientemente mientras Jon continuaba esparciendo la humedad. De pronto tocó un pequeño botón que sabía la haría estallar en placer, ella arqueó la espalda y gimió, un gemido que sólo lo excitaba más.

Sentía su corazón desbocado y sus jadeos. Cuando los dos pares de orbes plateadas entraron en contacto, Jon supo que estaba cerca. Quería tomarla, como su mujer.

La excitación de Arya aumentaba, estallando en ella con interminables olas de placer. Jon aumentó el ritmo y la loba se tensó aún más, sus caderas chocando con su mano, bucando desesperadamente algo que la llenara.

Su sangre hirvió ante la idea de llenarla. De hacerla suya. Reprimió un gruñido, no podía tomarla. Ella no era cualquier chica... Era Arya de la Casa Stark, una mujer destinada a casarse con algún noble Lord, no una mujer para un bastardo, como él.

No podía hacerla suya, pero podía darle esto. Sintió como su cuerpo se sacudía al mismo tiempo que el placer la engullía. Jon la besó fuertemente para contener el extasiado grito que la chica dejó escapar mientras se venía. Él no se detuvo, continúo frotando su sensible piel mientras Arya se estremecía una y otra vez.

Su cuerpo cayó lánguido sobre él, y Jon vió como cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en respirar. Podía sentir los pequeños choques de placer que la recorrían.

Besó su coronilla, deseando que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la ama. Deseando que entendiera que era un amor que no se podía plasmar en simples palabras. Deseando que se comprendiera que no lo podía decir, por el miedo de que al poner el sentimiento en letras lo haría algo demasiado real... Demasiado fuerte. Algo con lo que no podría pelear.

Un grito lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Anunciaba que el Rey estaba a punto de llegar. Lo ignoró al principio, ¿cuál es el punto en ver reyes, si la única reina que le interesaba era la que gobernaba en su corazón? Suspiró, y después sonrió. De cualquier manera, tenía que esperar a que los recuerdos dejaran de hacerlo arder.

Cuando finalmente pudo ponerse de pie, sus manos tocaron la corteza del árbol, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreir. El último pensamiento que pasó por su mente antes de que se reuniera con el resto de Invernalia fue el rostro enrojecido de Arya cuando lo besó suavemente.

"Quiero tocarte. Yo también quiero tenerte." Esas fueron sus exactas palabras.

* * *

Jon conocía todas las historias de la rebelión del Rey Robert, así que no pudo evitar decepcionarse al ver que el rey no era ni la décima parte del guerrero que esperaba ver. La Reina era rubia, y apostaría a que la gente decía que era bella, pero había algo agrio en su rostro, como si estuviese permanentemente disgustada.

Aquella noche en el banquete se sentó apartado de la mesa principal. Era extraño encontrarse viendo a sus hermanos desde tan lejos. Pero él no era un Stark. Vió a Robb tratando de comportarse como un buen hermano mayor, Bran estaba muy aburrido, y seguramente sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de aquel sitio. Rickon dormía con la cabeza sobre la mesa, y sólo Sansa parecía estarla pasando bien, emanando felicidad , ríendo y sonrojándose casi durante todo el tiempo que el príncipe pasó hablando con ella.

Su mirada reparó en Arya, al otro lado de la habitación. Dioses... ¿Era sólo idea suya, o esa chica se ponía más hermosa a cada hora? Llevaba un vestido azul marino con piel gris en los hombros, y su cabello estaba sujeto en una trenza de aspecto complicado. Aún con esa somnolienta expresión en el rostro, seguía siendo la mujer más bella del festín.

Mientras la observaba, no podía evitar ese pinchazo en su corazón cada que notaba a algún otro hombre viéndola. Imaginando como crecería oara convertirse en una bonita esposa, probablemente. La idea de perderla lo mataba.

¿Podía alguien perder su corazón, su alma, y seguir viviendo? ¿Podría él vivir sin ella? No.

La afirmación cruzó su mente como una flecha. No podría vivir sin ella. No podía dejar que otro hombre la amara, o la tuviese. Sonrió amargamente mientras bebía otra copa de vino. Estaba perdido, ¿no?

Lo peor era que le creía. Le creía cuando ella le decía que lo amaba. Que quería ser suya, y de nadie más. Parte de él deseaba saber si la dejaría ir si no confiara en sus palabras. Vacío la copa apenas rellenada mientras su tío Benjen se sentaba a su lado.

Su tío le preguntó si aún quería irse al Muro. Casi sintió un dolor físico cuando respondió que sí.

Un día tendría que elegir entre dejar que Arya hiciera su vida como la Lady de algún importante Lord, o seguirla a dondequiera que ella fuera. Deseaba que al menos pudiera hacer eso, seguirla hasta el día que Arya le ordenara que se fuera. Lo deseaba porque uno de los secretos de Jon Nieve era el pemsamiento -maligno- de que morir sería más fácil que dejarla.

Se excusó con su tío y vagó por los corredores, sintiendo la cabeza adormilada por el vino. Tras pasar por muchos de los recovecos donde la había besado, terminó en el patio buscando alguna forma de deshacerse del dolor, el enojo y la frustración que lo invadía cada vez que recordaba que Arya no podía ser suya. Que él era un hombre y pronto tendría que dejar Invernalia .

Sintió a Fantasma sentarse a su lado, y lo acarició entre las orejas. "Tú me entiendes, ¿no es así amigo?" Preguntó silenciosamente al huargo. "No puedes dejar a Nymeria, lo sé." Fantasma lo miró con aquellos ojos rojos que parecían entender sus pensamientos.

-La quiero para mí -musitó, confesando sus preocupaciones con su viejo compañero. -Sé que está mal, pero quiero que sea mía, como yo soy suyo.

La música se escabullía a través de las ventanas abiertas a su espalda. Era lo último que Jon quería escuchar. Secó unas cuantas lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, furioso por haberlas dejado escapar, y giró para irse.

-Chico... -Una voz lo llamó.

Tyrion Lannister estaba sentado sobre la cornisa de la puerta del Gran Salón, observándo al mundo como si fuera una gárgola. El enano le sonrió.

-¿Es ese animal un lobo?

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Siiii?

¿Un Review para la traductora? *w*

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! *0*

Aquí está el capítulo de la semana, un poquito tardío, pero ya llegó...

Muchísimas gracias a quienes comentaron, me motivan a seguir escribiendo en cada ratito libre que tengo. ¡Gracias!

LaOdisea: Sería muy interesante. Así cuando Ygritte apareciera sería algo como "Atrás, este hombre tiene dueña." ¡Dioses! ¿Por qué carajos no pasó eso? xD

Ani: Hell Yeah! Jon pertenece con Arya. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? mientras unas disfrutan de su _ohquesexy_ hermano, otras escribimos en FanFiction... Oh, vida cruel. D:

CaMuChI: ¡Claro que puedes violar a Jon! -Señala el saco de papas en la esquina del rincón- todo tuyo ;) ...Ay, Boda Roja; ¡Pero el Norte no olvida! JuBi, querida amiga es el diminuto para Justin Bieber, uno de los sujetos más acosados del mundo mundial. ¿Como podría odiarte? Eso no. Amh, violarme a mí... Bueno, ¿por qué no(?)? xDDDDDD

Nanny: Jajajaja, esa es una buena idea. ¡Jon al rescate! Sip, por aquí Arya tendrá unos catorce o quince; dicen que las chicas de noble cuna "florecen" por ahí de esa edad, cosa confusa... . u

¡Disfrúten mucho!

* * *

Arya estaba preocupada. Vió a Jon bebiendo mucho vino durante el festín, y ahora se había desaparecido. No lo veía por ninguna parte. Siete Infiernos, ¿qué no podía quedarse en donde ella lo pudiera observar?

Lo peor era que sabía que si trataba de escapar de su Madre se metería en un lío. Tommen era un chico lindo, pero no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, su atención estaba en... Otro sitio. Rápidamemte el príncipe había comenzado a hablar con Bran, enganchándose en un fiero debate sobre gatitos y trepar, así que ella se quedó sola con sus cavilaciones sobre el hombre al que amaba. Ese que llevaba unas dos horas extraviado.

Eventualmente logró salir de ahí, dándole una apenada mirada a Lady Catelyn al mismo tiempo que bostezaba. Se fue directamente a la habitación de Jon, rogando por que él tan solo estuviera dormido.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, escuchó risitas torpes. Ella conocía ese tipo de risas; son las que uno dejaba escapar cuando estaba muy ocupado devorándo los labios de alguien... Eso era extraño, viniendo de esa habitación, "especialmente cuando yo no estoy ahí dentro", agregó con una sonrisa. Se acercó más, tratando de escuchar algo de lo que sucedía; el sonido de la ropa siendo movida se hizo presente.

¡Dioses! ¿Era esa la voz de Robb? "Bueno, idiota, ¿quién más estaría dentro?" Pensó.

Una parte muy temerosa de su mente susurró que podría ser Jon, con una chica que tuviera verdaderos pechos, no como ella. Sabía que esos pensamientos eran estúpidos, ella le creía. Le creía en aquellas raras ocasiones en que le decía que la amaba con palabras. Creía en la autenticidad de sus gestos. Creía en sus ojos, como espejos de los suyos propios.

Aún así, a veces dudaba. Dudaba que Jon de verdad quisiera su pequeña y poco femenina figura entre los brazos. A veces pensaba en todas las cosas que otra mujer le podría dar, cosas que ella le daría sin problema si él no estuviera tan cauteloso; sabía que no lo tomaría, siempre tan preocupado por ella. Arya deseaba ser correspondida, que Jon fuera suyo completamente, más allá de toda preocupación.

Suspiró mientras entraba a su cuarto, levemente decepcionada por el hecho de que su hermano tampoco estaba ahí. Oh, recordó el pacto que hicieron para no escabullierse en la habitación del otro mientras la corte estuviera en Invernalia... Pero, ¿de qué servía tener reglas si no se pueden romper de vez en cuando?

Trepó a esa cama, -la que nunca sería verdaderamente suya-, y se esforzó por acomodarse para dormir. Dormir sin Jon se había vuelto imposible desde que... ¿Estaban juntos? Sí, esa era la forma más apropiada de decirlo.

Era difícil porque extrañaba la comodidad de su cuerpo junto al de ella, el calor que le proporcionaba. Extrañaba despertar antes que él para observarlo, maravillarse con su rostro, sus ojos, sus rizos salvajes y la curva de sus labios. No pudo evitar reir ante el pensamiento: extrañaba despertar con su dureza, con la noción de que ella podía despertar aquellos sentimientos en él.

Tras lo que perecieron horas, Arya al fin logró dormir.

* * *

La loba despertó con un suave beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, amor. -Dijo Jon, dándole otro beso en la frente.

Se estiró, tratando de despertar adecuadamemte. Jon estaba completamente vestido, ella ciertamente prefería cuando la visitaba con menos ropa puesta. Él debió haberla atrapado observándolo, porque cuando su mirada volvió a sus ojos, Jon sonreía.

-También extraño dormir contigo, ¿sabes? -Dijo.

Arya lo abrazó fuertemente. ¡Siete Infiernos! Sí que lo sabía. Besó su cuello. Dioses, lo extrañaba.

-¡Desapareciste ayer! Inclusive creí que estarías aquí, rompiendo reglas, y todo. -Provocó la chica.

-Sabes que no podemos. -Respondió Jon suavemente. Arya casi rodó los ojos; su preocupación era tierna, pero a veces se estresaba demasiado.

-Lo sé, -acunó su mejilla con la mano- pero, no dirás que no sería emocionante.

-Para ti. No es tu cuello el que cortarían.

-Supongo que podemos respetarlas si es lo que se necesita para mantener tu linda cabeza sobre los hombros. -Dijo Arya juguetona.

Escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta, e instantes después, la Septa Mordane entró a la habitación. Su disgusto fue evidente al ver a Jon sentado en la cama.

Oh, sí. Arya recordaba sus palabras: "Ninguna mujer que no esté casada debe ser dejada sola con un hombre". Aparentemente, las reglas de la Septa también incluían hermanos. Esta vez no pudo reprimir las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Arya, tu señora Madre te espera en el Gran Salón para que desayunes con nuestros nobles invitados. -Dijo la mujer mirando directamente a la loba. Después fijó su atención en Jon. -No deberías entrar a los aposentos de una dama de esta forma, Jon.

-Sólo vine a despertar a mi hermanita. -Respondió, mientras revolvía su cabello. -Padre me pidió que lo hiciera.

La Septa no estaba feliz con eso, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Jon salió del cuarto con gracia.

Se cambió imaginando lo escandalizada que la Septa estaría si supiera la exacta cantidad de ropa que Jon la había visto usar, o no...

Se puso un bonito vestido color verde oscuro y se esforzó por acomodar su cabello de una forma que Lady Catelyn encontraría aceptable.

Arya podía asegurar que el Rey era molesto. Era ruidoso, y siempre estaba bebiendo. La Reina era peor, aunque podría ser muy linda, siempre llevaba esa expresión amarga en el rostro. Joffrey era un capullo, y la exasperaba la forma en que Sansa estaba loca por él. Tommen y Myrcella estaban bien, para ser niños. El Matarreyes era tan egocéntrico, que podría competir con Theon. El Gnomo era el mejor; era agradable verlo hablar, porque siempre daba las más fabulosas respuestas a todo.

Ese día verían un acto de pantomima, y después habría otro festín -en serio, ¿quién necesitaba tanta comida?-, y al día siguiente todos irían de cacería. El mes sería aún más aburrido de lo que pensó.

* * *

Durante el festín escuchó al Rey Robert hablando con su padre. Era algo sobre lo genial que sería unir a las casas Stark y Baratheon con una boda.

-Joffrey y tu hija Sansa hacen buena pareja. Serían fascinantes como rey y reina, ¿no lo crees, Ned?

La expresión de su padre no cambió en lo absoluto, pero sabía que lo más probable era que estuviese de acuerdo. Era una boda Real, después de todo.

-Tengo que consultarlo con Cat. -Respondió Lord Eddard.

-¡Vamos Ned! Es lo justo unir nuestras casas, como debió haber sido. -Continuó el Rey. -Y si todo sale bien, incluso podríamos arreglar una boda entre tu hija menor y Tommen. Esa también sería una buena unión.

Arya casi gritó. ¿¡Casarse con el niño!? No, Siete Infiernos, no lo haría. Negativa absoluta. El Rey estaba loco. Ella no iría a Desembarco del Rey nunca. Ah, ah, ni en un millón de años. Escaparía antes. Huiría con Jon.

Apenas el pensamiento cruzó su mente, todo lo demás desapareció. ¿Podría hacer eso? ¿Huir con Jon y ya?

Escapar.

Eso significaría abandonar Invernalia. Pero, de cualquier forma, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. El verdadero problema era que no volvería a ver a su familia; pero al mismo tiempo significaba que podría quedarse con Jon.

Estar con Jon sin que la gente supiera quienes eran. Podrían estar juntos...

Su línea del pensamiento se vió interrumpida cuando su Padre respondió.

-No Robert. Arya es... -pausó, claramente considerando sus siguientes palabras-Arya aún no está lista para casarse. Estoy seguro.

Pudo haber abrazado a su padre en ese momento, pero el Rey volvió a hablar. -¿En serio? Creí que ya estaba en edad.

Lord Eddard se veía ansioso. -Creeme en esta, Robert. No es cuestión de edad, es sólo que aún no está preparada. -Dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión.

Arya estaba agradecida. No quería imaginarse lo que hubiera pasada si hubiese sido su madre en esa conversación.

Cambiaron de tema, y ella perdió el interés en su conversación. Aún así, pestaba preocupada. Si el Rey estaba hablando de matrimonios, ¿cuánto tardarían sus padres en hacer lo mismo?

Desde que "floreció" -inclusive el pensarlo la hacía rodar los ojos, todo ese desastre sangriento y la gente llamándolo 'florecimiento'- pareciera que su tiempo con Jon era cada vez menos. Casi todas las veces que estaban juntos se escondían de los demás, y la gente rara vez los dejaba solos. Septa, Sansa, Madre, ¡incluso Jeyne! Todas parecían competir por acompañarla.

Se ganaba miradas de reproche cada que Jon la abrazaba o alborotaba su cabello. "Las demostraciones físicas de afecto deben limitarse para las ocasiones especiales" dijo la Septa Mordane.

El tiempo nunca había sido tan importante. Especialmente ahora que estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que dejar Invernalia y a Jon.

No. Ella nunca se alejaría de Jon. Tendrían que matarla primero. Sabía que estar juntos como hermanos era algo inaceptable, pero...

Se levantó, determinada a encontrar a Jon.

Si el tiempo de verdad se le escapaba de las manos, debía disfrutar cada segundo que pudiera robar para estar con él.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Un Fic con Reviews es un Fic feliz! w

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: Ya, ya. Perdón...

Capítulo largo y muy sexy. Para compensar la jodida semana ausente... Les explicaré.

¡Estoy estrenando Código Postal! Oh, sí. Ahora soy una Chilanga hecha y derecha.

Pero la mudanza es siempre un despapaye, y pasar de mi cómoda casita a un departamento de sesenta metros ha sido una labor titánica. ¡Buenas vibras son apreciadas! */*

Como decía, este mes va a ser un desastre, pero de perdida habrá capítulo cada quince días. ¡Lo prometo! TwT

Además, me desmotivó que subí el capítulo, y pasaron tres días hasta que cayó el primer Review... Ley que no es lindo. TT^TT

¡Disfrúten!

* * *

Jon estaba preocupado. Llevaban tres días cazando, y una angustiante noticia había llegado a sus oídos. Arya se sentía enferma, y el Maestre Luwin decidió que lo mejor era llevarla de vuelta a Invernalia. Aseguró que no era nada grave, -quizás una gripe, o algo así-.

De cualquier forma, él no dejaba de angustiarse. Su niña estaba emferma, y como si no pudiera ser peor, no le dejarían cuidar de ella.

Quizás debería encontrar una forma de escapar del grupo de caza y volver a Invernalia también...

Acababa de enterarse cuando Robb lo encontró para tramsmitirle noticias reconfortantes: Su Señor Padre le pedía que llevara a Arya de vuelta, debido a que nadie más podía dejar al Rey, ni siquiera el Maestre Luwin. Eso significaba que lo que fuera que aquejara a la loba, sería tratado por la Vieja Tata; no era tan malo, después de todo.

Pusieron a Arya en una litera; y Jon tuvo que resistir la necesidad de asomarse dentro para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. La pesadilla , con toda esa sangre y el temor de perderla aún seguían frescos en su memoria.

Quería tomar su mano, sólo para saber que no era tan malo. No le gustaba el hecho de que tuviera que volver en una litera. Eso significaba que probablemente se estaría sintiendo débil, y una Arya débil era suficiente para preocuparlo.

Trató de calmarse; era sólo un resfriado. Pero, ¿cuántos norteños morían cada año a manos de algun resfriado extraño que terminaba volviéndose algo terrible? Jon jamás había pensado que podría perderla de esa forma. No consideró que una loca enfermedad podría arrancarla de su lado tan rápido como lo haría una propuesta de matrimonio.

Quería maldecir a los cuatro vientos. Quería golpearse hasta quedar azul y morado. ¿Cuantas veces la había dejado quedarse en el viento helado sólo para besarla? Podría haberse enfermado por culpa de esa estúpida necesidad de besarla todo el tiempo. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose más culpable de lo habitual.

La vista de los muros de Invernalia nunca había sido tan apreciada. Comforme se acercaban más y más, un grupo de criadas corrió a ayudar a Arya a ponerse de pie y correr al castillo. Dioses... Ahora SÍ que estaba preocupado. ¿No podía estar erguida por sí sola?

Mientras lo dejaban detrás, consideró que pasaría si ordenaba que la llevaran a la habitación de él... Si decía que él la cuidaría... Que ella era suya?

* * *

Nadie le llevaba noticias ni se preocupaba por decirle cómo estaba Arya. Jon caminaba de un lado a otro, perdido en un mar de pensamientos. ¿Por qué no le daban respuestas? ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿En serio estaba enferma? ¿¡Qué, en nombre de los Dioses estaba pasando!?

Odiaba estar desinformado. Rodó los ojos mientras la furia se apoderaba de él. Era su hermano, por mucho que le dolera admitirlo. La gente debería decirle cosas sobre ella... Escuchó una risita.

-Dioses... -Comenzó la Vieja Tata. -Le temo al día en que tengas que esperar a que tu hijo nazca. Dejarás un agujero en el piso del doble del que tratas de hacer ahora. Eres muy joven como para andar así, Jon.

A Jon le agradaba la Vieja Tata; al igual que todos los chicos en el castillo, él creció escuchando sus historias. Aún así, su comentario lo hizo sentir triste, y no pudo hacer más que una mueca.

-Yo no engendraré hijos o tomaré mujer. Iré al Muro. Tú lo sabes, Vieja Tata -Respondió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no sonar tan herido como se sentía. No tendría hijos porque eso significaba casarse, y la única mujer a la que quería, era la única que no podía tener.

-Ya veremos... -Respondió la anciana con una risita. -Te estaba buscando. Con el Maestre Luwin fuera, tengo que poner estos viejos huesos míos a trabajar. ¿Puedes cuidar de tu hermana por mí?

Por un instante se sintió afortunado. Por un instante estuvo feliz. Una oportunidad para estar con Arya era cosa rara últimamente. Emtonces recordó que estaba enferma. Casi le gritó a la Vieja Tata por su frustración. ¿Estaba poniéndose senil? ¿Qué haría si algo le sucedía a Arya? Nunca había sido el mejor en lo que a salud se refiere... ¿Y si empeoraba?

La Vieja Tata debió haber sentido su preocupación, porque continuó hablando. -Sólo asegurate que coma y descanse. Llévale las comidas y obsérvala. Vigila que no le de fiebre, y si le da, búscame. Estaré en la torre Este. -Agregó mientras se marchaba, murmurando algo sobre las molestias que la gente le daba a una anciana dama como ella.

Tras decidir que lo mejor era obedecer a la Vieja Tata, ya que no había otra opción, Jon se dirigió a las cocinas. Ahí le pidió a los cocineros que prepararan algo para la loba. Incluso le pagó dos monedas a uno de los panaderos para que pusiera tartas de zarzamora en la bandeja.

Tocó la puerta antes de entrar temoroso a la habitación de Arya. Esperaba encontrarla durmiendo, tosiendo, o algo así, no pasando la mirada por algún libro.

La loba sonrió ampliamente cuando lo vió en la puerta. Jon no sabía si debía devolverle el gesto, o regañarla por haberlo asustado. ¡Esa bromista! Arya no estaba enferma, en lo absoluto. Él acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-No deberías hacer eso. -Dijo calmadamente. -Estaba muerto de preocupación.

-Deberías relajarte un poco, Jon. Tu cabello se volverá blanco antes de tiempo si sigues así.

-¡Creí que estabas enferma! -Respondió, tomando la mano de la chica y plantando un beso en la palma de esta. -¿Por qué fingirías estarlo? ¿Tanto te aburrió la cacería?

-Lo hice para estar contigo, torpe. Tienes algunas respuestas que necesito. -Dijo Arya sonriente.

Escucharon un suave toque en la puerta. Jon se sentó en la silla al otro lado de la cama, y Arya se dejó caer en las almohadas como si estuviera verdaderamente enferma. Una vez que se colocaron en posiciones adecuadas, Jon atendió a la criada con la bandeja de comida.

Cuando la chica se fue, Jon ordenó a Arya que comiera. Aún si no estaba enferma, la comida nunca está de más.

-Sabes que no me comprarás con tartas. -Dijo juguetona cuando encontró los postrecitos. -Aún tienes que responderme.

-¿Que respuestas debo darte, amor? -Respondió feliz, pensando que Arya estaba a punto de jugarle una broma. Se sorprendió cuando colocó la bandeja en el suelo y le pidió que se sentara a su lado.

-Escuché a Padre hablando con el tío Benjen. -La loba desvió la mirada hacia las pieles de dormir. -Le dijo a Padre que querías unirte a la Guardia... ¿Es cierto, Jon? ¿Me dejarás?

Jon sintió su pecho contraerse. Ella no debía enterarse de eso. Él no la dejaría, nunca. Pero ya no era ningún niño; era un hombre, y habían expectativas sobre de él. Cosas como el matrimonio, como unirse a la Guardia de la Noche. Cosas que tendría que hacer algún día, porque así debía ser.

Trató de hablar, pero era difícil. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras.

-Dime que no es cierto, Jon. -Susurró Arya, y Jon pudo apreciar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Él la abrazó fuertemente, tratando de calmarla, y calmarse. -Trato de encontrar una forma...-dijo roncamente. -Quiero quedarme contigo.

-¿Pero aún planeas dejarme para ir a la Guardia? ¡Te dije que nunca te abandonaría! ¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Por qué quieres dejarme?

Sentía sus propias lágrimas escocer. Era tan difícil. -¡No quiero dejarte! ¡Te amo! Pero no es sólo lo que tu quieres, Arya. Trato de encontrar la forma, ¡pero es muy difícil! Busco quedarme contigo. Trato de convencer a Padre, a tu Madre y a todos los demás de que debo ir contigo cuando te cases con un Lord sureño, ¡pero es como correr en círculos! ¡No hay respuesta!

La loba trató de hablar, y Jon ya sabía lo que iba a decir. Diría que jamás se casaría. Aún cuando le encantaba su convicción, sabía que algún día tendría que expresar sus preocupaciones.

-No, amor. Sabes que no importa lo que digas, harán que te cases. Y yo no sé que haré el día que eso suceda. No sé si sería mejor no estar cerca cuando eso sucediera, o si debería ir contigo.

-Lo sé-musitó. -Pero... Por favor... Si tienes que elegir, no me dejes, Jon. No creo poder vivir sin ti. Te amo demasiado como para hacerlo.

Si hubiese sido antes, podría haber argumentado contra ella. Habría tratado de convencerla de que sí podía hacerlo. La haría olvidarlo todo. Le diría que dejara de soñar, si tan sólo encontrara el valor necesario.

No podía hacerla razonar, porque creía en cada una de sus palabras. Compartían los sentimientos. Le gustaba ver el amor que le profesaba reflejado en ella... Creciendo a cada momento.

-Arya, sabes que lo más probable es que no me dejen ir. -Habló débilmente. Trató de seguir, pero fue detenido por un par de suaves labios contra los suyos.

-Lo sé. -Dijo contra su boca. -Entonces, déjame robar tiempo cada que pueda. Déjame estar contigo,

Jon abrió la boca para hablar. Trató de decirle tantas cosas... Que ya habían discutido eso; que no podían robarse tiempo a sí mismos; que era peligroso; que los podrían atrapar...

Trató, pero los labios de Arya buscaban los suyos, y lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder. Pronto ella estaba besando su cuello, y sus manos se estaban escabulléndo bajo su camisa. Para cuando la escuchó decir "déjame tenerte", estaba condenado.

Jon tenía que admitir que amaba besar a Arya, especialmente cuando estaban recostados. Le fascinaba sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. La forma en que respondía a sus caricias y se arqueaba hacia él cuando estaba colocado entre sus piernas.

Él besó su cuello, obteniendo otro gemido de Arya, al mismo tiempo que arañaba su espalda. Su hombría comenzó a abultarse mientras el cuerpo de la chica se arqueaba. Trazó un patrón de besos hasta su clavícula, abriendo los lazos de su vestido.

Jon fue pronto engullido por la misma necesidad que lo hacía querer tocarla más y más. Podía sentir sus piernas enredarse en torno a su cintura, atrayéndolo a ella. Las caderas de la chica se frotaban contra las de él. Jon besó sus labios de nuevo, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran a su centro.

Muy en el fondo, sabía que debía detenerse. Sabía que no podía jugar con tales sentimientos. Al hacer eso sólo aumentaba sus ansias. Tenía que admitir que habían momentos en los que no podía controlar su necesidad; a veces, cuando ni siquiera una ducha helada la hacía desaparecer, tenía que recurrir a otros medios para resolver sus problemas. Medios vergonzosos. Medios que involucraban sus manos y sus pensamientos más oscuros sobre Arya. Sobre las cosas que le quería hacer.

Por otra parte, quería que ella lo sintiera. Quería hacerla gemir su nombre y que perdiera el control ante sus caricias.

Amando secretamente lo mojada que estaba, comenzó a frotar el pequeño punto que la hacía estremecerse y gemir.

Quería hundir los dedos en ella. Hacerla jadear y perderse... Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que dió un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Arya acariciar su hombría. Al principio era un toque suave y vacilante. No pudo evitar gemir cuando el toque ejerció presión.

Jon trató de detenerla, porque la ola de deseo que lo invadió parecía demasiado para él. Pensó que sería mejor distraerla al aumentar la velocidad de sus caricias. Aún así, sus tibias manos lo encontraron duro bajo la ropa. Sabía que hizo un sonido vergonzoso cuando sintió sus dedos acariciarlo suavemente. Debió haber gruñido cuando los lazos de sus pantalones se abrieron, dejándolo libre para que ella lo tocara.

Se estremeció, tratando de concentrarse. Peleó con la sensación, no queriendo detener sus dedos. Arya se lo hacía extremadamente difícil... La loba aprisionó su miembro entre las manos. Cuando ella jadeó, preguntándole qué debía hacer, casi pierde todo el control.

Quizás sí lo perdió, porque cerró su mano en torno a la de ella. Su respiración se había vuelto irregular y pesada, mientras deslizaba sus manos unidas a lo largo de su hombría. Cuando Arya tomó el mando, bombeando a su propio ritmo, Jon se esforzó por continuar los patrones circulares sobre ella.

Podía escucharla acercándose al límite. Por un momento Jon olvidó todo; el deber, el honor, el sentido común distorsionado... Hundió un dedo dentro de Arya, y se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

El grito ahogado que la chica emitió se encargó de hacerlo consciente. Se dió cuenta de lo estrecha que estaba, y de lo mucho que quería sentirla. Quería llenarla, con algo más que sólo sus dedos.

Su mente estaba saturada de la idea de entrar en ella. Tomarla, y hacerla suya. Aumentó la velocidad de su mano, haciéndola gemir. Su mano libre presionó su seno mientras atacaba su boca fieramente. Esa idea consumía sus pensamientos al abandonarse a la sensación de sus manos moviéndose por su miembro.

Sintió cuando su liberación pulsaba dentro de ella, su interior espasmeaba y latía contra sus dedos. El vaivén de sus manos aumentó mientras gemía audiblemente. Finalmente tomó sus labios de forma delicada, esperando a que sus corazones volvieran a su ritmo normal.

Jon estaba tan distraído con la venida de Arya, que no se dió cuenta de que había dejado de mover la mano. Apenas pudo volver a respirar, cambió posiciones con él. Acunándose en su pecho, la loba permitió que su espalda descansara en el colchón. Entonces comenzó a mover su tortuosa mano otra vez.

La mitad de su mente deseó que se detuviera. Aún así, la otra mitad estaba feliz de que continuara. Seguía duro, y permanecer así por mucho tiempo era... Incómodo. Cuando trató de detenerla, ella lo apartó, murmurando algo sobre que quería que él sintiera lo mismo.

La parte de él que se preocupaba, estaba pensando en si encontraría su "liberación" repugnante. Estaba seguro de que Arya debía estar consciente de la mecánica de la eyaculación masculina, pero, ¿y si le parecía algo asqueroso?

Había escuchado historias así antes. Inclusive de Robb; una muy entretenida sobre aquella ocasión que 'jugó' con una chica de servicio.

Ella le dirigió una mirada a su hombría y sonrió. Entonces comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos suavemente en la punta. ¿En qué estaba pensando, con esa sonrisa en el rostro? ¿Acaso Arya se preocupaba por cosas como el tamaño? ¿Era extraño? Cuando Ros lo vió desnudo no hizo ningún comentario, pero, ¿y si de verdad era inadecuado?

Todos sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando vió a Arya humedecer sus labios con una expresión vaga en la mirada. ¿¡Qué en los Siete Infiernos significaba eso!? Su mano volvió a ejercer presión, y comenzó a moverse lentamemte. Jon sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, y trató de contener un gruñido. Se pateó mentalmente. '¡Suficiente con los sonidos vergonzosos! ¡Eres un hombre crecido, por los Dioses!'

Aún así, Jon se sorprendió cuando el cuerpo de Arya se deslizó junto a de él y comenzó a besar su cuello. Observándo su reacción, incrementó el ritmo de su mano, poniéndolo aún más duro. Encontró la humedad en la punta de su hombría, y la esparció.

Arya estaba dejando un camino de besos por su torso, y su otra mano estaba haciendo trazos en su muslo, acariciándo sus pelotas ocasionalmente. Jon pensó que nada se podía sentir mejor en el mundo, y entonces fue cuando la boca de Arya lo envolvió.

Gruñó fuertemente. Era jodidamente fabuloso. Trató de llamarla débilmente, quería decirle que era una mala (genial) idea. Sintió su lengua hacer círculos en la punta, encontrando la sensible piel ahí, y haciéndolo pelear contra la urgencia de venirse en su boca. Jadeó, y trató de alejarla, pero su decepcionante cuerpo sólo le permitió rozar un mechón de su cabello.

Le advirtió. Lo hizo conforme se volvía más difícil contener esa creciente sensación. Le dijo que se detuviera en más de una ocasión, pero Arya no le prestó atención. Jon podía decir, que honestamente, había tratado de detenerla... Una vez que se acostumbró (más o menos) a la indescriptible sensación que su boca le proporcionabam trató. Y ella lo ignoró una y otra vez.

Peleó contra su cuerpo, contra la creciente ola de placer dentro de él. Pero no importaba cuánto peleara, sabía que era una batalla perdida. Jon quería sentirlo. Una parte de él estaba cegado por el éxtasis, y la otra parte estaba feliz de tenerla satisfaciéndolo.

Perdió la batalla antes de lo esperado. Su liberación llegó vigorosamente, su cuerpo espasmeó conforme su semilla llenaba la boca de Arya. Gruñó y se estremeció cuando la loba acarició la punta de su miembro con la lengua, mientras su orgasmo lo atravesaba.

Cuando volvió a sus sentidos, fue recibido por la imagen de Arya observándolo. Ella sonreía como un gato que acaba de comerse a un canario. Pensó en decirle que escupiera, y lo tomó desprevenido cuando vió que había tragado su semilla. Pasó saliva. ¿Debía encontrar eso... Tan excitante? En serio era un bastardo enfermo.

-¿Te gustó?-Preguntó la Stark, con una voz tan débil que cualquiera creería que era una pequeña niña tímida. Que nunca haría esa clase de cosas pervertidas.

¿Que si le gustó? Por los Dioses, ¡le fascinó! Fue fabuloso. Se sentía relajado, amado, y profundamente conectado con ella. Se sentía verdaderamente suyo.

-Sí.-Dijo, sintiendo sus mejillas entibiarse. ¿En serio se estaba sonrojando? Trató de elaborar lo que iba a decir, pero pasó saliva, percibiendo el calor correr hasta su cuello. -Pero no debiste...-Hizo un movimiento, indicando sus labios, incapaz de proseguir. No debió... ¿Como carajos se llamaba eso? No debió haberlo besado allí. Tampoco debió haber tragado su semilla. Lo que acababa de hacer debía ser algo realmente pervertido, siendo que nunca había oído nada parecido antes.

"¡Dioses!" Pensó mientras el horror despertaba en él. ¿Podría quedar preñada haciendo eso? ¿Era posible? Su mente fue inundada por imágenes de mujeres con estómagos redondos.

Era posible, ¿no? ¿Debería conseguirle Té de Luna o algo por el estilo? ¿Dónde encontraría Te de Luna? ¿Cómo lo haría sin que todo el mundo se enterara? "Oh, tenías que ser un irresponsable con ella, ¿verdad?"

Vió a Arya sonríendo ampliamente cuando apreció su sonrojo. Apostaría lo que fuera a que la loba estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma.

-Sabes extraño, ¿sabías? -Dijo, mordisqueando su labio inferior. Jon sintió su corazón acelerarse contra su pecho. ¿Qué significaba eso? -Extraño, pero nada mal. -Completó.

Fue su turno de sonreír. ¿Eso significaba que lo haría de nuevo? De verdad le gustaría eso... "¡No! ¡No!" Respondió su parte honorable. "Sabes que esto debe estar mal en un millón de formas".

Por primera vez en su vida, Jon echó el pensamiento a un lado. Por primera vez en su vida le respondió a esa parte con un "¿y a quién le importa?" Quizás fuera algún hijo de puta extremadamente enfermo, pero tenía a Arya. Aún aunque fuese por un corto lapso de tiempo. La amaba, y quería expresarlo. Quería sentir ese amor.

Quizás debería tomarle la palabra y limitarse a disfrutar de el tiempo que les quedaba.

* * *

-Se echa aire con las manitas, tratando de bajar su color tomate-. ¿Les gustó? nwn

judycamila: Oh, gracias alma salvadora por evitar que me suicidara por falta de Reviews... La historia, no te tiraré spoilers, pero, puedes esperar cosas muy interesantes. ¡Dime qué te pareció este capítulo!

Ani: ¡Sí! ¡Review de Ani! -Hace la danza de la victoria junto a ella-. Beshos. ^^

CaMuChI: -Esposada a la cama-, se amable, por favor... TwT ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!

¡Gracias por leer!

P.D. Déjame un Review, ¡por favor! Un Fic con Reviews en un Fic feliz. n.n


	13. Chapter 13

-Llega cubriéndose la cabeza con un balde de pozole(?)- si, soy mexicana... xD

¡No me golpeen, por favor!

No tengo idea de si este capi quedó cortito... Pero bueno; está coqueto. ;)

Les explico.

Aparte de la mágica independización, y la gimnasia por la tarde; ¡no tengo internet! Así que en estos momentos sólo puedo actualizar o consultar palabras chistosas cuando estoy en un Starbucks.

No es que me moleste, en absoluto. Pero mi bolsillo se vacía rápidamente. (Donaciones para MafuBaka al teléfono que ve en su pantalla). TwT

Y creo que eso es. Mi débil intento por excusar las tardanzas...

¡Disfrútenlo!

Y yo no soy dueña de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Es triste, lo sé.

* * *

Arya despertó envuelta en los brazos de Jon. Casi no pudo contener una risa boba cuando vió su rostro. ¡Jon estaba sonriendo! ¡Sonreía en sueños! Eso ciertamente debía significar que hizo algo bien. Quizás no era tan mala idea espiar las conversaciones de Theon y Jeyne... A veces pueden dar buenas ideas.

Cambió de posición, tratando de acariciar su rostro. Sintió algo presionado contra su pierna. Su mente se inundó con imágenes de la noche anterior, y el calor escaló hacia su rostro. Arya podía decir que estaba impresionada con Jon. Después de haber escuchado a Jeyne y Sansa, tenía una idea muy errónea de como un hombre se veía y se sentía.

Jeyne dijo que eran peludos y asquerosos, pero Jon no lo era. Dejó que sus manos acariciaran su abdomen y enganchó los dedos en la línea de vello que ahí crecía.

"Agradable" pensó. Cuando lo tocó... Ahí... Estaba tibio, firme, y su piel era suave como el terciopelo. Como todo él... Era largo, pero grueso, y blanco como su apellido, a excepción de la punta, que era de un tono rosa oscuro.

Arya se lamió los labios. ¿Quizás debería hacer eso de nuevo? Recordaba como su lengua paseó por las venas de su hombría, y su sabor... No era como nada que hubiera probado antes, pero, era sabor a Jon.

Tambien descubrió que si Jon era tan pequeño como Ros decía todo el tiempo, la verdad es que no quería averiguar lo que era grande. Para ella, estaba muy bien; recordó como su mano casi no lo rodeaba, y la forma en que llenó su boca. Se imaginó si entraría si alguna vez la tomara.

Pensó en sus dedos moviéndose dentro de ella y se estremeció, sintiendo las pulsaciones entre sus piernas. Dejó que su mano tomara la dureza de Jon, hirviendo en ansias. Una vez él la despertó con la boca en uno de sus pechos y la mano en su centro. "Fue una muy buena mañana" recordó con una sonrisa. Ese día iba a recompensarlo.

Su mano se enrolló a su alrededor, y lo vió moverse inconscientemente, sus piernas estirándose. Sacó su hombría de sus pantalones, tomando unos momentos para analizarlo en la fresca luz matutina. "Es bastante fascinante, ¿no?" Pensó mientras trazaba las líneas de sus venas con los dedos. Jaló el trozo de piel que cubría la punta, esa redonda, brillante y apetecible punta rosada.

Arya trató de instalarse, moviendo su mano como lo hizo el día anterior. Le gusta como su cuerpo se mueve cuando ella hace eso. Pronto sucumbió a la tentación de saborearlo de nuevo; arqueandose, lo tomó entre sus labios. "Oh Jon, te gusta esto, ¿no es así?" Pensó, observándo el cuerpo de su hermano removerse en un estremecimiento. Creía que despertaría, pero continuó durmiendo pacíficamente, esta vez con la boca ligeramente abierta. Estableció un ritmo lento, detendiéndose solo para acariciar su punta con la lengua. Podía escuchar su respiración volviéndose pesada, y se preguntó si estaría soñando cuando un suave gemido escapó de sus labios.

Su semilla llegó más rápido esta vez. Sus ojos se abrieron segundos antes de que su cuerpo se arqueara en liberación. Arya vió como apenas tuvo tiempo para registrar lo que estaba sucediendo y susurrar su nombre antes de que su boca estuviera llena. Jon jadeaba, haciendo que la loba se enorgulleciera.

Miró su desnudo pecho, preguntándose si no sería ilegal que alguien fuera tan atractivo.

Jon era siempre tan controlado y solemne, temeroso a decepcionar a su familia. Dando el máximo todo el tiempo, tratando de ser aceptado. Arya sabe que las demás personas se lo ponen difícil... Recordó como su sonrisa se volvió una visión extraña conforme crecían. Por eso le gustaba despertar a la parte traviesa de él, esa que escondía casi todo el tiempo.

Pero si había que admitir algo, era que le encantaba hacelo perder el control. Amaba la forma en que él se esforzaba por mantenerlo, y como ella lo hacía dejarlo ir. Le encanta lo hermoso que se veía en ese momento, con las mejillas rosadas, destacando contra su piel blanca. "¿Ves Jon? Así me siento cuando haces eso con tus manos" pensó, sonrojándose de nuevo, recordándo lo que hizo con sus dedos. Quería sentir eso de nuevo; sentirlo dentro de ella.

Antes de lo que hubiera esperado, Jon la jaló con fuerza, envolviéndola en un abrazo tibio y estrecho mientras sus labios la besaban fieramente. Arya abrió la boca en un jadeo y su lengua fue embestida por la de él. Sin dejar de besarla Jon los colocó en la misma posición en la que habían estado la noche anterior, con él entre sus piernas. La loba gimió cuando lo sintió presionando sus caderas contra ella. ¡Malditos sean los Dioses! ¿Tenía que ser tan jodidamente bueno? Sus manos corrían bajo su cuerpo, haciéndola arquearse de placer.

Sentía su respiración en la curva de su cuello, haciendo un camino de besos hacia sus pechos. Sus dedos trazaban suaves círculos en sus piernas. Una de sus manos atrapó las suyas, manteniéndolas sobre su cabeza mientras él lamía sus pezones hasta que la respiración de la chica se tornó pesada. Su mano libre apenas rozaba los rizos en su vientre.

El calor que continuaba expandiéndose en su estómago la hizo pulsar en emoción y anticipación, pero él no la tocó. En vez de eso llevó los labios de vuelta a su cuello. Su voz sonaba débil y ronca cuando musitó una advertencia a su oído; ella sentía sus manos en la cara interna de los muslos. La estaba acariciando casi retadoramemte, apenas rozando su tierna piel.

Su mente estaba tan inundada por las sensaciones que no pudo responder. En vez de eso, buscó su boca y lo besó con fuerza. "No necesito ser advertida" quería decirle. Quería que supiera que ella se entregaría a él libremente si significaba que sería suya. A veces se preguntaba si él realmente creía que ella se negaría si lo intentara.

Entonces Jon se inclinó, colocando un camino de besos que bajaba por sus pechos y hasta su vientre. Continuó bajando hasta que pudo sentir la suave caricia de su aliento. Movió sus piernas, haciéndola abrir su sexo para él. Arya jadeó cuando su respiración tocó su centro. No pudo evitar gemir audiblemente cuando sintió su lengua lamer y explorarla tentativamente.

¡Dioses! Sus pensamientos se nublaron con sensaciones. El placer que la engulló era tan grande que la paralizó. Su mente se drenó, y todo lo que podía pensar eran palabras sueltas como "fabuloso" "Dioses" "joder" y "Jon".

Al principio era lento, la lamía de arriba a abajo, y ella gemia a cada movimiento de su lengua, que imitaba lo que hacía con los dedos. Las manos de Jon se movieron para calmar su cuerpo, acariciándo su vientre y sus pechos. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan difícil respirar? Después de un tiempo Jon utilizó las manos para mantenerla abierta, permitiéndole a su lengua embestirla más y más adentro. Arya escuchó una voz, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al descubrir que era la de ella.

Él deslizó la lengua hacia arriba, deteniéndose en su centro. Continuó lamiendo ahí, y Arya se sentía a punto de estallar; estaba jadeando, con la liberación creciendo lenta pero poderosamente. Entonces Jon succionó ese punto directamente, y fue como si el placer se disparara dentro de ella más fuerte que nunca.

Ella no peleó contra la sensación que la abrumó. No podía escuchar nada porque su corazón chocaba ruidosamente contra su pecho. Él repitió su acción, y el orgasmo estalló en Arya. Fuerte. Ella gimió su nombre mientras se sacudía y espasmeaba contra su boca.

Había pensado que ya estaba acostumbrada a la liberación, pero eso había sido... Intenso. No sabía si sería capaz de mover las piernas, o alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Se sentía débil, y no recordaba como se le hacía para ponerse de pie. El cuerpo de Jon estaba a su lado; y cuando finalmente logra girar hacia él, fue recibida por un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

-Me gusta tu sabor. -Dijo con una sonrisa. Sus manos haciendo círculos en su vientre. -¿Te gustó? -Si no estaba sonrojada ya, para ese entonces debía estar completamente carmesí. Odiaba parecer tímida, pero Jon siempre se las arreglaba para dejarla de esa forma. Aún podía sentir el fantasma de su lengua en ella.

Mordió sus labios. ¿Había sido como lo mejor del mundo? Entonces él continuó. -¿No te gustó? Creí que sí, con todos los gemidos, y eso.

¿Quería jugar? ¿Era eso? -Nah, no me gustó tanto -dijo sarcástica. -No fue la gran cosa, ¿sabes?

-Oh, ¿puedo probar eso? A mí me sonó distinto.

Ella depositó un suave beso en sus labios. -¿Como lo sentiste tú? -Si él lo admitía primero, ella podría seguirlo después. Jon sonrió, y Arya supo que a él le daba más curiosidad que a ella. -Fué la felicidad pura. Como si todas las mejores sensaciones explotaran dentro de mí. Lo amé, ¿ok? Puedes presumir sobre ello.

Una sonrisa deslumbrante estalló en su rostro. "Efectivamente, el hombre más hermoso del mundo" pensó Arya. -Creo que lo has descrito bastante bien, fue como si algo muy bueno te invadiera.

Sintió la mano de Jon reposar plana sobre su vientre, sus ojos brillaban con asombro. Sonrió, parpadeó, y el brillo había desaparecido. -¿Entonces crees que deberíamos disfrutarnos más?

Sus ojos eran tan intensos que Arya se sintió sonrojar. ¿Por qué no dejaba de hacer eso? ¡Siete Infiernos! A veces Jon se veía tan atractivo que su respiración se atascaba en su garganta. Y -malditos sean los Dioses-, eso sucedía un montón.

-Sí. -Respondió coquetamente.

-Pues ven acá, mi lady. -Dijo, y no pudo evitar sonreir al verla rodar los ojos. Mi lady. Hmph. ¡El descaro de este hombre! -Déjame besarte más. -Jon continuó jalándola hasta que quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Ella lo sintió duro y caliente bajo sus cordones entrecerrados, y gimió cuando restregó la tierna e hinchada piel de su centro contra él. Sabía que Jon podía sentir su humedad esparcirse sobre su miembro. Él gruñó, sus caderas presionándose contra ella, haciéndola estremecerse.

¡Dioses! Jugar a la enferma era la mejor idea que jamás había tenido.

* * *

Kyuuh~

¡Acabé el capítulo!

Muchas gracias por los... -se asoma a contar- ¡diez Reviews! Creo que es un nuevo récord... ¿Llegaremos a los doce para el siguiente? *0*

CaMuChI: No me jodas... A mi nadie me dijo que perdería la virginidad a la Christian Grey... TwT ...¿Verdad que Jon se pone cada vez más violable?

judycamila: ¡Mil gracias a ti por leer! A mi también me mató la parte de '¿puede embarazarse de esa forma? O.O'

jessicabuitrago: ¡Gracias, gracias! Me halaga que te esté gustando. ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo!

Anita: ¡Que linda! Gracias por comentar. ^^

ani: Seeh, llevo algo así como un mes durmiendo entre cajas y comiendo pan tostado con mermelada... ¡Pero yo soy positiva! ¡La estoy pasando bomba aquí! No, no es cierto... ¿Me adoptas? TwT

Wanda-Marie840: ¡Oh, sí! ¡Tengo tu visto bueno! ¡Fuck Yeah!

Nanny: Holis *v* ...Pero Jon no deja de ser un amor; hijo de puta que se tira a la hermana o no, es un amor... XD

Yuuri no Mai: ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Saliste de las sombras sólo para echarme porras! Muchas gracias; de verdad que no lo parece, pero una si se quema las pestañas haciendo que todo suene bonito. Y hay veces en las que no entiendo si el inglés es demasiado explícito, o el español se pasa de abstracto; y ahi es cuando comienzan los problemas... xDu ¡Gracias por comentar!

lirael: ¡Que bueno que te esté gustando! Un beso a ti también.

KukaSnape: Que genial; doce capítulos de un wamazo. Ahora soy tu fan... O.O ¡Gracias!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado; los siguientes capítulos, supongo que vendrán cortos, porque son la misma escena desde dos puntos de vista. Pero, ayúdenme a decidir: ¿capítulos chiquitos, o nos chutamos lo que queda en esta nota todo de una vez? Lo digo por el tiempo que me tomaría traducir muchos peques o un grandote.

¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Chapter 14

Notas Iniciales: ¡Jáh! ¿Creyeron que se desharían de mí tan fácil? Ilusos.

Lamento haberme tardado tanto; pero en mi defensa solo puedo decir que la escuela apesta. Oh, si. De hecho, escribo esto desde el patio; adivinaron; no tengo amigos...Uu

En fin. ¡Disfrúten!

* * *

Por dos días más, Arya jugó a la enferma, y la Vieja Tata le ordenaba a Jon vigilarla de cerca. Así que vivieron hermosamente desconectados de las obligaciones, o las preocupaciones. Pretendiendo que no existía nadie más que ellos en el mundo. Se besaban y abrazaban todo lo que les era posible, y cuando se sentían demasiado agitados, acudían el uno al otro en busca de liberación. Manos y labios danzando entre un desastre de sentimientos y sensaciones.

En momentos así casi olvidaban quienes eran. Ella no era Arya de la Casa Stark, y él no era Jon Nieve. Eran sólo Arya y Jon. No podían ser marido y mujer, o siquiera amantes, pero podían pretender.

Ninguno de ellos decía palabra, pero sabían que todo lo que hacían era jugar a ser otras personas. Unas que sí podían estar juntas.

Por las noches el calor entre ellos parecía aumentar. Se perdían entre besos y caricias, maravillándose con la forma en que el otro podía hacerlo sentir arder. Tan caliente que se podrían derretir.

Arya respondía las caricias de Jon con la misma confianza que él. La misma excitación; disfrutando el acelerado ritmo de su corazón al latir, y los sonidos que luchaba por no dejar escapar. Había algo absolutamente fascinante en hacerlo perder el control, en hacer que su semilla se regara en sus manos, o su boca. La llenaba con alguna extraña seguridad, y la hacía sentir poderosa. Así como adoraba sentir la ola de placer que él le provocaba, Arya estaba extremadamente feliz por poder corresponder.

La loba sonrió para sí, recordando lo que su caliente hombría la hacía sentir al tocar su centro. El sólo hecho de pensarlo le aceleraba el pulso. Dioses, lo deseaba. Siempre divadaba en ese hilo de pensamientos por las noches. ¿Tan malo sería que la 'tomara'? ¿Era tan doloroso como había escuchado?

Recordó la plática que tuvo con Madre y Sansa; acerca de como las chicas de noble cuna podían 'dañar' su doncellez con cosas torpes como montar a caballo. También les explicó que ellas no sangraban tanto. Arya no tenía idea de cuanto debía sangrar, pero...

¿Sería tan importante? Si Jon la tomara, ¿qué no podía pretender que la perdió en algún otro sitio? Contuvo un quejido. Sabía que Jon jamás aceptaría hacerla su mujer. Para él era cuestión de lo correcto, y el honor, y el hecho de que se sentía indigno.

A veces eso se podía sentir. Él siempre se sentía menos que los otros. Cuando estaban juntos, Arya reconocía ese brillo en sus ojos de plata. Ese que decía que no sentía merecer su amor.

Esos eran los momentos en los que la chica quería maldecir a los cuatro vientos. Si fuera una simple plebeya, podría amarlo como quería, y él le respondería completamente.

Después de que el calor entre ellos se calmara, ellos se acurrucaban para dormir, como si nunca nada hubiera cambiado. Eran como niños, más que hombre y mujer; más hermanos que amantes. Arya acariciaba los labios de Jon, en una pantomima de lo que hizo hace no tanto tiempo, mientras fantaseaba con la idea de besarlo.

Deseaba que aún lo pudiera tener todas las noches. Sabía que esos días no durarían, pero podía pretender que serían eternos.

El único momento en que tenían que volver a la realidad era cuando alguna chica de servicio les llevaba comida, o cuando la Vieja Tata iba a revisar a Arya. Ella no quería fingir mejoría, pero no era posible pretender por siempre.

Para el momento en que la expedición de cacería volvió a Invernalia, Arya ya se había 'recuperado'. Antes de que tuviera que salir a saludar a todo el mundo, Jon la apresó contra la puerta de la habitación. La besó profundamente por unos segundos, y ella sabia que estaba pensando en el tiempo que le tomaría poder volver a hacerlo.

-Te amo-musitó el joven.

-Yo a ti-fue lo último que Arya dijo antes de dejar la habitación y la fantasía detrás.

* * *

Lo sé. Quedo miserablemente corto. Y eso no rifa. u.u

¡No he tenido tiempo ni de respirar este mes! Moriré. TwT

Espero que hayan disfrutado estas _nomepreguntencuantas_ palabras. Es que decidí dejarlo pequeño porque el resto del capítulo original es algo así como relleno, y este pedacito está nice. ¿No? xDu

¿Hay mexican s por aquí? ¿De dónde eres, querido lector? ^^

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
